The Secrets of the Halliwell sisterhood
by the-power-of-4
Summary: After a loved one's death the four sisters are busy peacing their lives together when someone from their past comes and breaks it all again, will they be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We do not own charmed or any of the characters that are or were on the show.

**The secrets of the Halliwell sisterhood**

**An/ **Hey everyone, you have found your way to, the secrets of the Halliwell sitserhood. This is a story with 4 writers, one for each of the halliwell sisters. So read and let us know what yu think of it.

_Written by: Emelie172, Prue's POV_

**1. Choices**

Don't you just hate those people whose only part in life is to tell you what to do and how to do it?

I used to but now I don't.

I actually didn't hate her, my grams that is. I loved her but I guess I never really showed it.

She was one of those people who you knew would go on forever, she was strong, strict and always right. (According to her anyway.)

That's why it came as such a shock when the heart attack hit and now she's gone and we're all alone, left to care for ourselves. If only I had fully understood what was about to come, maybe I could have saved us?

-----

The day started like they always do here in San Francisco, with a very annoying sun that shone right in through my window. I swear it does that just to torment me. I pulled the covers over my head and tried to block it out.

"Pruuuue" my morning alarm clock never fails. I wonder who did what this time. Soon the pounding on the door would start I thought and seconds later it started.

"Coming" I mumbled and threw the covers off me and crawled out of bed. With drunken eyes and ruffled hair I opened the door to my room. Outside stood my youngest sister, so sweet, so innocent. "What's wrong Paige?"

"I can't do it, not yet" her voice said what that little voice in my head had screamed all night.

"We have to Paige" I said even though every part of me screamed against it.

"I'm not ready" she said tearfully. Without hesitation I pulled her into a hug, something that had become all too distant after grams death. I guess everyone grieved differently and we had all distanced ourselves but we were sisters and we needed each other. "It's too soon to go back to school."

"We'll be fine" I said pulling out all the encouragement I didn't have. "Now go and get yourself ready and we'll have breakfast" I said and released her from the hug. Watching her walk off back to her room with her head down almost broke my heart. Why did this have to happen to us? How could she leave us? What did we do to deserve this? I guess those are questions we will never get answered because who can talk to someone who died?

I went back to my room, took a quick shower and got dressed. Would all black be too much? I put on black trousers and a black T-shirt. I was mourning, wasn't I?

After I brushed my long raven hair until in shone just like mum used to do I did my makeup and picked up my school bag from under a pile of old clothes. I chunked down my books and after some hesitation also my cheerleading outfit. If I was going back to life I would do it all the way.

On my way downstairs I couldn't help but think of how quiet the house seemed, was it really no more then two weeks ago that it had been the mad house I was used to?

I found all three of my sisters in the kitchen, Piper, the second oldest was behind the stove like always. How she had gotten the cocking gene was a big surprise. Me, I couldn't even boil an egg and that is not an exaggeration.

I sat down at the table opposite Paige and Phoebe who both picked in their food.

"So are you guys ready for school?" I asked overly cheerful. Phoebe just gave me one of her famous looks and continued to stare down at her plate.

"Food?" Piper placed a plate in front of me and sat down next to me.

"Thanks" I replied and slowly begun to eat.

We all ate in silence; I don't think anyone cared that much either. It was not that we were angry at each other it was just that we didn't feel like talking I guess.

"Time to go" I announced a few minutes later after I glanced at the kitchen clock over the door.

"Great" Piper mumbled as she went out to get her bag. I knew she didn't like school and a day like this could only mean worse for her but she kept insisting on not asking for help. I guess she was like mum in that way, she was the most like mum in every way.

"Daydream much?" I looked up from my thoughts and found Phoebe smirking at me from the kitchen door.

"Let's go" I got up and went to get my bag which I had left in the hallway.

Soon we were all packed up in my car, it was not a fancy car but it got me from point A to point B. Grams had worked extra all year to by me it for my sixteen birthday last year which made it extra special.

------

When we arrived at school we walked as a group in through the doors of the building but soon we split up in different directions. I walked down to my locker where two of my best friends stood and corrected their makeup and hair in a mini mirror.

"Hey" Nathalie said happily as she spotted me. She and Sarah both hurried up to my locker and almost pushed me inside of it in the process.

"Hi" I said weakly as I hung of my jacket and bag and took out my math book before I closed the locker.

"What's wrong with you?" Sarah asked as she probably picked up on my lack of enthusiasm. Nathalie just gave her friend a stupid look and placed her arm over my shoulders.

"You have all right to be down but we will cheer you up" she said as she led me down the crowded corridor. This was something I was used to, ever since I could remember it had been me, Nat and Sarah but why did it feel so wrong?

"Thanks but I don't feel like being cheered up at the moment" ducked under her arm and spun around on my way to the right classroom.

I never even turned around to see if she got mad I just went inside the class room and sat down in the back row. I was the only one there so far so I placed my arms on the desk and laid my head down just to shut out the rest of the world for a little while if possible.

"That looks comfortable" I lifted my head even though I knew who that voice belonged to.

"It is" I replied and smiled as he sat down next to me and placed his books in front of him as the good student he was. To be honest I would never get trough the class without his help.

"So how are you feeling?" Andy asked on a more serious note.

"Fine."

"Prue you're lying" Andy said.

That was the only problem with having the same best friends since I was five, he could see straight through me as if I was transparent.

"Okay I feel like crap, happy now?" I asked but couldn't help but smile. Believe it or not but that was the first time someone asked how I was and really meant it since grams died.

"Much" he grinned. "So how about we go to my house after school and study?"

"How is studying gonna make me feel better?" I asked and raised my left eyebrow.

"You'll be with me" he said innocently. "Besides my mum's worried about you."

"Okay, I'll tell my sisters later" I said, seeing myself defeated.

Besides it was not like I had something waiting for me at home.

If only I had known better, if only I had done something different, if only I had been there. Maybe things would be different…

* * *

Okay that was the first chapter, what did you think? Please review and let me know. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_So um yea im the second writer in this story and ma other penname is de-anneisapurplemonkey but anyways im doing pipers pov cause piper is like ma fav sister. Also thanks for all the awsome reviews keep em coming all r appreciated luv to all our readers_**

**_De-anne_**

_**Someone to care**_

Phoebe, Paige Prue and I walked into the noisy hallways of Sanfransisco high. I looked around. I wasn't ready for this. Another year of being the one that no one notices, the nerd that no one would ever care about. The only difference now is that I will have people pitying me. I hate when people pity me. For once I'd just like someone to like me, someone to genuinely care.

I walked down the hallway and down to my old locker. I remembered the code easily 4 left…4 right…43 left. I checked my timetable to see which books I needed. English, yes my favorite subject, maybe things are looking up. It was still half an hour till English, so I decided to go and sit in the abandoned classroom. It's this classroom that they used to use as the detention room. But then the school was upgraded and now they do that somewhere else. It's really great for doing homework and just thinking. I'm the only one who knows about it so I'm never disturbed when I'm there.

I walked down the hall to the classroom and slowly opened the door. I walked in and went to sit down when I saw someone sitting in a desk in the back row. Oh my god, it was Leo Wyatt. The hottest, most handsome looking guy on the planet. To bad someone like me could never get someone as popular as him. As fare as I know he never gave anyone but cheerleaders the time of day anyway.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this space was occupied."

"No, that's ok. Hey you're that girl who's grandmother died hey?"

Great that's all I need more pity. I looked at him with sad, yet strong and angry eyes.

"That's none of your business."

I went to walk out of the room. When I had looked at his face he hadn't seemed like a stuck up ass that I thought he was. But he was, he is a pompous ass who just pitied me.

"Wait, I didn't mean it to sound pitiful, I just know what you're going through that's all.

"How would you know what I'm going through. Do u know what it is like to have your grandmother die? Do you know what it's like to come back to school with no friends? Do you know what it's like to have everyone see you as that nerd who's grandmother died? No…you're just a pompous cheerleader magnet who gets everything he wants."

At this moment I couldn't take it anymore I had to get out of there. I ran out of the room and down the hall into the girl's bathroom. By this time I was crying. Tears were just running down my face, I couldn't control them. It wasn't fair. I knew I had my sisters, I knew that. But now I don't have grams or mum, I need someone.

I washed my face off to try and cover up the tear marks that covered my face. I wiped under my eyes and looked up into the mirror. I saw my brown eyes and long brown hair, which was tied back as usual. This will have to do, I thought to myself as I left the bathroom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I put my pen down. I was in English and I had just finished my in class essay about what we want to do in the future. I knew what I wanted to do; I wanted to be a chef. I loved to cook. The smells, the tastes, the colours it helps me escape, it makes me forget all of my problems for that time I am in the kitchen.

Come to think about it, my sisters would all starve if I didn't cook. Prue can't cool at all, she tried to cook pasta once but didn't pit any water in the pot and burned it. Not very smart. Ok, so she was 10 years old and had never used the stove before but hey she still did it. Phoebe and Paige mostly just couldn't be bothered but that's just the way they are. Besides, I like cooking.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the teacher pulled my book from under my arms. She gave me a look, but then moved on to the next person.

The bell rang and I walked out of the class. I took my books to my locker and then stopped. Where was I going to go to have lunch? I thought about going back to the abandoned classroom, but I couldn't…he was there. But for some reason I wanted to for some reason I wanted to go there, I hoped that he was there. Before I knew what was happening, my legs were carrying me back to that room. I went all the way from my locker down 2 corridors and to the door of the room before I realized it was happening.

I stood outside the door. Should I go in? what if I do go in and he isn't there? Then I would have stood here debating with myself for nothing. But what if I went in and he was there? If he was there and he hated me for what I did this morning? What if he just hated me cause I'm a loser?

I couldn't do it. I couldn't walk into that room. I couldn't face him. I couldn't face school. I had to get out of there…………..


	3. Chapter 3

_Phoebe's POV, written by Jess (motormouth2005)_

Chapter 3 - Surprise

_Two boys on roller skates. They blade onto the road ... a car coming towards them ... it's gonna hit them ..._

"Pheebs?" Piper's voice pulls me out of my dream, which I instantly forgot, as usual.

I don't waste my time with dreams. I'm not one of those people who look up what they mean or anything.

They're pointless.

Like life.

"Pheebs? Come on. You'll be late." Piper says.

Oh. Yeah. First day back to school since Grams died.

It feels weird saying that. Died.

Dead.

Gone.

Never to return.

So many ways to say it.

But none of them make it hurt less.

And it does hurt. So much. I never thought it would, but it does. She was always so strong, always there. And now ...

She's not.

"Phoebe?"

"I'm up." I said, dragging myself out of bed.

Before, it would have been Grams' voice that I woke to - alarms never inspire me to get up.

I say on the edge of my bed looking in my wardrobe. Eventually I settled on a pair of jeans and a black cotton shirt I've never worn before. Grams bought me it a while ago, when we went shopping in a sale.

I think I was saving it for something.

I guess this is a good a time as any.

I finally went downstairs, and forced some food down my throat. I don't even know what it was. I didn't pay attention, just chewed and swallowed in silence. I wasn't hungry, I don't think anyone else was, but Piper had put effort into it.

I think cooking was her way of dealing with ... well, anything.

"Ready for school?" Prue said as she joined us, her voice fake-cheery.

I just threw her a dirty look, and looked back at my plate, which didn't seem to be getting any emptier.

Eventually, breakfast was over.

"Time to go." Prue announced, looking at the kitchen clock.

"Great." Piper muttered, walking away.

"Daydream much?" I smirked, as Prue stared at the wall.

"Let's go." She replied.

I bounded back up to my room, knowing that all too soon I'd be walking down the halls of Baker High, with people staring.

I was right.

Usually when we get out of Prue's car, we split up straight away. But this time my sisters grouped together, and I joined them.

What else good I do? Walk away and leave them?

I guess they're all the family I have left.

We should stick together.

"Phoebe." My best-friend Ramona said sympathetically. How can you get that much sympathy into one word? I guess that's just Ramona. She's so ... _nice. _Why does she hang out with me?

No idea.

"Hi." I said, as normally as I could.

"Aw, Phoebe." She threw her arms around me. "It must be so hard on you." She sounded tearful.

"I'm OK." I said. "Ramona, get off of me!" I snapped. I didn't mean to sound so nasty. I never did. But I always took it out on Ramona, and she never fought back. She puts up with it.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "But really, I'm OK."

"Of course you are." She nodded. "Nothing ever gets to you."

Sure. That's me. An empty shell.

Or not.

"I'm here for you." She said, as the bell rang.

"Just not right now." I smiled. "Bye." I said, and she nodded, walking down the hall to her fist lesson, which was different to mine.

"Phoebe." Paula's voice wasn't sympathetic. It was patronizing. "How are you?"

"You know. Holding up." I said. Don't rise to it. Don't rise to it.

I think Prue would kill me if she knew I'd been fighting. Maybe she could make an exception for Paula? Her only purpose is to destroy me.

"It can't have been much of a shock, though." She said. "I mean, your Grandmother was like, ninety?"

"No." I replied. "Bye Paula."

"Of course, you and your sisters are used to death, aren't you?" She continued. "I mean, your mum ... your dad - or is he in prison?" She asked.

I spun round.

"Oh, no, wait ... now I remember. You dad decided he didn't want to be around you. So he left, right?"

The sensible thing to do would be to walk away, ignore her.

It's what Prue, Piper or Paige would have done.

Not me.

I raised my arm to hit her.

"Cool it." Todd's voice muttered into my ear as he grabbed my arm. I smiled in spite of myself.

My best boy-friend, and sometimes my boyfriend, Todd knows how to handle me.

"Bye Paula." He said simply. She shot me a look and stalked away.

"Thanks." I said, turning to face him. "I don't think Prue could cope with me being expelled.

"No problem." The late bell rang. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"In a minute." I said. "I need to go to my locker. Go on ahead."

He nodded, and suddenly I was alone in the hall.

Ah well.

Todd and I aren't like Prue and Andy, or Paige and Glen, who've been best mates _forever_. But we've been friends for a few years now, and I suppose he knows me pretty well. We spent our younger years as on-off boyfriend and girldfriend, like you do, but now we're just really good mates.

Kinda.

I went to my locker and dawdled for a while, wondering how long I could stay out here.

Eventually, I sighed and dragged my feet down the hall and up the stairs.

I walked in, nearly 15 minutes late, and took a seat - at the _front _- wordlessly.

No one said anything, which is weird, because the day before Grams died I was told if I was late to this lesson once more I was suspended.

But when someone close to you dies, everyone makes allowances.

Might as well take advantage.

I didn't even pretend to listen, just doodled in the back of my book.

"Do you understand, Phoebe?" Mr. Baker's usually sharp no-nonsense voice dripped with kindness.

"No." I replied.

"OK, we'll go over it again next lesson." He smiled as the bell rang.

I was the first one out, and the first one in my next lesson, which enabled me to get a seat at the back.

"Hi." Ramona said tentevly, slipping into the seat next to me.

"Hey." I replied, smiling widley. I hate the way I'm so horrible to her. But it's because she takes it. She lets me walk all over her. And I can't help it.

Todd and Rick sat next to her - the old gang back together.

Once again I sat in silence, not listening, not working.

And that's how my day passed.

"Phoebe!" Prue called, as I made my way to the front doors at the end of school. I turned.

"I'm going straight to Andy's, to study." She told me. "So can you walk home?"

"Sure." I sighed.

"And can you tell Piper and Paige?"

I nodded again.

I felt so alone, and I didn't know why.

"Thanks." She looked at me for a little while, and I thought she might hug me. Was I that transparent?

Can you see the pain in my eyes, Prue?

Can you hear it in my voice?

Do you understand me? Know me?

No. She can't, she doesn't.

"See you later." She said softly, and walked away.

Great.

Thanks Prue. It's OK. The empty shell doesn't need any comfort.

* * *

As my sisters (barring Prue) and I walked home, we saw two boys roller blading. They rolled onto the road ... and a car was coming towards them.

I gasped as it hit them, stopping as they both sprawled out on the floor.

The driver jumped out, helped them up, they seemed OK.

But something about it seemed familiar ... Deja Vou.

I couldn't quiet place it ...

Piper, Paige and I walked home together, in silence. We were usually pretty close, but since Grams' death, no one felt like talking, which was probably a bad thing.

We were all the family we had now.

Right?

I sat on the sofa, staring at the T.V, not taking any of it in.

Paige was sat next to me, staring at the wall, and Piper was in the kitchen.

The doorbell interrupted my ... I'd like to say thoughts, but I had none, so ...

Seeing no one else was planning on getting it, I got up myself.

Two men and a woman were stood on the step. The woman and one of the men were dressed smartly, in neat suits, but the other guy wore torn jeans and grey shirt, which I _think _might have once been white.

Ew.

"Can I help you?" I shrugged.

"Can we come in?" The woman asked.

"Who are you?" I asked bluntly.

She smiled at me.

"I'm Anne. I'm a social worker."

"Oh."

I didn't move. What did she want?

"Can we come in?" She repeated.

"I ..."

Should I let them in?

"Are your sisters home?" She asked.

"Piper!" I called.

"What?" She asked, walking out, wearing a blue apron with flour everywhere.

"Hi, I'm Anne, a social worker."

"Oh. Come in, come in." Piper said quickly. "I'll be with you in a second."

When did she get so grown up?"

"Call Prue." She hissed to me as she passed.

I tried, but she didn't answer.

That was bad. Prue's the strongest. She'd protect us.

I suppose she's more like Grams.

And Piper's like mum.

Me? Not a clue.

Paige and I sat in silence next to each other, staring at them.

"Sorry about that." Piper smiled, apron and flour free.

She looked at me, and I shook my head slightly.

"Our older sister isn't here right now." She said. "Is this important?"

"Yes." The man in the suit spoke, finally. "We're here to discuss your ... situation ..."

"Oh." Piper said.

What did this mean?

"This is Sevron Burton." Anne explained.

"Hi." He said.

"And you are?" I asked the suited man rudely.

"I'm your Grandmother's attorney ." He replied. "You're Grandmother specified to me what she wanted to happen to you girls."

"Oh." Piper said. She sounded worried. "And that was ...?"

"I'm your Grandmother's ex-husband." Sevron interrupted.

"Which one?" I muttered.

"The second ..." He said. He sounded surprised. Yeah, Grams was married four times, dude. Doesn't make you great 'cause your one of them.

"Penelope stated that if anything was to happen to her, Sevron would become your guardian."

"What!" The three of us cried.

"But we don't know him!" I said, outraged. "Grams wouldn't leave us to a stranger!"

"I wasn't a stranger to Penny." Sevron smiled. "But you girls were only small, Phoebe. You probably don't remember me. But you haven't changed a bit."

I shuddered. He knew my name?

"Nevertheless, Sevron was named as your legal guardian." The lawyer said.

"We're OK as we are." Paige said quickly. "We don't need a guardian."

"Prudence, at 17, is not legally old enough to look after you." Anne said. "Your grandmother obviously thought Sevron was the right choice, or she would have changed her will."

"Her entire estate - the house, her money, ect, belongs to you four. But Sevron is moving in." The attorney said bluntly.

"Starting now." Sevron smiled.

"I think we need to speak to Prue." Piper said, picking up the phone. She dialled the number, and again, no answer.

She laughed nervously.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come back later, when Prue's home." Piper said.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Anne said. "Mr. Burton has been granted custody of you, and he is moving in now."

"No!" Piper cried. "We have just lost our grandmother, we are morning. You cannot just barge in here and smash our lives up!"

"I'm sorry." Anne said, as she and the attorney stood up.

"We will be monitoring you, of course." She replied. "Goodbye."

They left.

Sevron looked at us, and smiled, showing a set of dirty teeth.

Ew ew ew.

"Where's my room, then?" He asked.

I turned, stormed out of the house.

Prue would sort this out.

I knew she would.

She always knew what to say, she could fix anything.

She'd get rid of him.

"Phoebe!" Piper called, pulling Paige out of the door. "Where are you going!"

"To get Prue! If she'd have been here in the first place, they wouldn't have even tried -"

"Of course they would!" Piper sighed. "We knew ... we knew they wouldn't just leave us too it."

"Well thanks for sharing that." I snapped.

"Phoebe, we were trying to protect you. You and Paige are too young to handle -"

"Right. Sure. And you know best."

I stormed back into the house, and up to my room.

Who the hell were they to decide what I could and couldn't handle?

My sisters.

Not mum.

Not Grams.

Just my sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi, so I'm random...and this my little contribution.

Hope you like.

* * *

Paige 101.

Nightmares.

I wake to the sound of birds chirping and the typical San Francisco sun blazing through my window and at that particular moment my nightmare had began.

I can't go through with it. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever. It's just too hard.

I pull myself out of bed, intent on getting out of today's planned trip back to school. The person I needed right now was probably still lying in bed. It is still early but this is going to be a task in itself so I have to have all the time I can get.

"Pruuuue." I whine like the ten year old I am. Well I'm almost eleven but I don't want to be all grown up and responsible today. I want my 'normal' life back, whether people believe it is or not.

I hear some sort of reply through her closed door, then it's pulled open. I would have laughed at my sister's less than perfect appearance but my heart wouldn't have been in it. Also I had just got her out of bed, so my kindness won out.

"I can't do it, not yet." I tell her in all seriousness but again I think it comes out as a whine. However I push that a side and for a brief moment it seems as though she agrees with me. As I said, it was brief.

"We have to, Paige."

_No we don't! _I yell in my head. If we were having this conversation a few weeks ago, the words would have actually left my mouth but they didn't. I didn't feel like fighting, I felt like crying.

So instead of my angry voice, I shrink, _not that I could get much smaller compared to Prue,_ and whimper "I'm not ready."

Strangely, Prue pulls meinto a hug. It hadn't been the typical Halliwell gesture the past few weeks, which I had to admit, I missed.

I mean I'm ten guys, I need help with this! Okay, so it's a bit unfair to say my sisters have to take care of me but it's not like I have anyone else.

"It's too soon to go back to school." I mumble, while she attempts to comfort me.

"We'll be fine." she replies.

_Who are you trying to kid, Prue? _I once again yell to myself but I'm not the only one hurting at the moment. I just feel as though I am. So I keep my mouth closed like the good little girl I am.

"Now go and get yourself ready and we'll have breakfast." Prue's voice has a lot of fake happiness in it at the moment. If she's doing it for me, I wish she wouldn't.

I sigh as she lets me go and I walk slowly back to my room, aware that her eyes are still on me. _Well that didn't work_.

After changing, I do as I'm told and I go down for breakfast. Walking in, I find Piper stood behind the stove, looking as excited about school as I do.

"Morning." I mumble, getting a glimpse of what she was cooking.

"Morning." she replies, offering me a small smile.

"Do we have to go?" I try to plead, with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Paige, do you think, out of everyone in this house, that I want to go back?" she asks me gentle, not realising that itonly made me feel guilty.

I look down and focus on the kitchen counter. School was tough for Piper, I knew that . But if she'd come out of her shell a little, people would start to notice what a great person she is.

"I just think it's too soon." was my answer, as I begin to draw with my finger on the surface. It was the only way I could get out of looking at Piper's concerned eyes.

After a long ear-ringing silence, the toast popped, making us both jump.

"Squirt, could you set the table for me please?"

"Sure." I respond before something in her sentence catches my attention. "Piper?"

"Hmm."

"Can you not call me Squirt, I mean I am almost eleven." I say in all seriousness but I then hear a little laugh escape her closed mouth at my words. Why is that so funny? I don't get the joke.

"Well see Squirt."

"Piper." I whine again, just as Phoebe walks in.

----------

The car journey was in silence. All I had to listen to was the terrible DJ that insists that his cool and hilarious.

We had hardly spoke since breakfast and the most we got in the car was Prue telling us to buckle up or we're walking.

Once again, we hardly say bye as we go our separate ways for class.

Am I living with strangers? It feels that way.

Walking into my classroom, I notice there's a few people in there as well and that their eyes automatically follow me to my seat.

I grab a pen and paper to begin to doodle, hoping to ignore the burning eyes on me.

Ignoring had become a big part of my life lately. This was just another thing to add to the long line of things I choose to ignore.

"Are you okay? Paige."

I look up at the sound of my name and smile. "Hi Glen."

Glen, my best friend in the entire world. Grams always calls him 'my partner in crime.'

_Grams…_

"Are you okay?" he repeats gentle, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Not really." I mumble again. Another habit I was picking up fast, mumbling.

Giggling comes from behind me and I turn to see who it is. Kelly, Lindsey and Chloe, were sat huddled together.

"What's so funny?" Glen asks for me, as he faces the pack of hyenas too.

"Nothing." Kelly smirks, acting all innocent.

God I wish Phoebe was here to give her a smack in the mouth. I turn back round, once again wishing to ignore the world but one of them begins to hum and another joins in with the words.

"The sun well come out tomorrow…."

Where have I heard that before?…..I know I know it……..think….Annie!

I snap at that moment and spin round to face them again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was just singing Paige."

The fake innocence in Chloe's voice makes me want to vomit. What is it with these people, who enjoy mocking other's pain? How would they deal?

"Yeah, I mean it's nothing to run home and tell your parents about." Lindsey smirks evilly, knowing she had hit a swore spot. In this school, everyone knew where to hit a Halliwell and do damage. Only there wasn't many who would stoop that low.

My reaction was to stand quickly, causing my head to have a slight dizzy spell. Tears now brimmed my eyes, as I feel someone tugging at my jacket.

"Paige." Glen whispers, pulling me away from the giggling trio. "Come on."

"Don't worry Paige, orphans have good homes too." Kelly calls, as Glen begins to pull harder to get me out off the room.

I spin on him as soon as we are out in the hallway. I must look mad because he raises his hands in defence.

"You don't need to get in trouble today, Paige. Your sisters would go mad." he explains and I physically relax, tears falling down my face.

He pulls me into a hug, instead of the laughing I had expected. What I didn't need right now was Glen calling me a cry baby, which usually happened when I cried. I guess things have changed.

He's still a goofball though. I've watched him shoot a pea out of his nose…that was quite funny, especially when it landed in Grams coffee.

But there was no more Grams.

Am I really an orphan? I guess me and my sisters are. No Mum, No Dad, No Grams.

"Don't listen to them Paige," Glen sooths. "..Your going to be okay."

I was expecting some sort of joke….I don't know if I like changes. I want normal Glen back and I want Grams too…and why I'm at it, I want Mum as well.

"I'll t-p their houses for you tonight."

There's normal Glen. I can't help but grin at his offer and nod my head in agreement.

"Come on then, we need to go to the stock room 'cause my mum's not going to let me use all of ours." he grins pulling me along the hallway.

I hope we don't get caught or Prue will kill me.

----------

End of the day came and Glen had a bag full of toilet paper, as he waved good-bye with the hugest grin on his face.

I walk over to Piper and Phoebe , who seemed to have had a brilliant day like me. Do you sense the sarcasm?

"Prue's going to Andy's, so we've got to walk." Phoebe informs me.

I nod my head and once again our conversation of choice is silence.

I had been walking for a little while now, when suddenly I hear tyres screeching and the impact of two boys on roller blades. My head shot up to find the boys lying in the road. They seemed okay as the driver helps them up.

I glance to Phoebe and she has a really weird look on her face. I don't know why, maybe she knows them?

Nope she can't do, as her feet start moving again.

We walk into the manor and all I can do is smile. Happy to be home and away from the nightmare left outside. I sigh as I watch Piper head for the kitchen and Phoebe to the couch.

Why are we ignoring each other? Grams would be having a hissy-fit right about now if she saw us.

_Stuff it. I'll deal with it tomorrow_. At my resolve I take a seat next to Phoebe. She doesn't even seem to notice me here. As I open my mouth, the doorbell goes and so does Phoebe.

I'm not paying much attention but two words catch my attention. Social Worker.

'_Don't worry Paige, orphans have good homes too.' _the words ran in my head like the fire alarm, which schools always test, but then don't really know how to turn off.

Orphan? Orphan? It just won't shut up. I only now notice Piper is at the door and is escorting three other people inside. One, judging by the appearance, I wished they'd left outside.

Their words are going way too fast for me to catch up. Situation….Sevron Burton…..ex-husband!

"Which one?" Phoebe mutters.

I try to hold back my snigger but it's too late, as the three newcomers look in my direction.

"…your guardian."

Guardian? He's a stranger and a disgusting one at that.

"We're okay as we are." the words left my mouth before I fully understood what I was doing. "We don't need a guardian."

Everything else is a blur, until they tell us they'll be leaving. The only problem, they left Sevron behind.

"Where's my room then?" he smiles.

_Where ever your house is dude, 'cause your not staying here._

Before I can vocalise my thoughts, I'm once again being dragged, _It seems to be a theme of the day_, by Piper as we chase Phoebe.

"Phoebe where are you going?" Piper calls. The only thing is, why am I being pulled along for the argument?

"To get Prue…"

Great idea! She'll kick this guys butt out of our house. Wait, why have we stopped moving?…and why aren't we getting Prue?

"Of course they would!.." Piper sighs.

Now what have I missed?

"…we knew they wouldn't just leave us to it."

What? Now you tell us! Phoebe looks mad, I mean real mad. She actually has a little of scary, angry Prue in her eyes. Something is said but my mind is just spinning.

"..You and Paige are too young to handle…"

Whoa, back up there Piper. I'm handling this the best I can and I think I'm doing great for a ten year old orphan possibly living with the first ho-bo social services could find.

After my inner rant, I notice Phoebe has disappeared and I'm being pulled back into the house. Sevron is stood in the foyer with a dirty smile on his face.

How did Grams marry the guy?

Piper barely stops when she sees him and instead heads straight to the kitchen, with me still attached. _Sohe gives you the creeps too, huh Piper? _I ponder, glancing over my shoulder.

He winks at me and I suddenly feel a cold, and somehow slimy, shiver run up my spine.

Piper lets go off my hand when we get in her safe room and she instantly grabs the phone. It was no secret who she was calling. She needed help. We all did.

The only problem; where the hell was Prue?

* * *

A/N: There you go.

My turn over. ;o) catch you all later. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I know no need to say it, I work fast. I was stuck on my other story so I did this instead. Before I start I would like to thank all our loving reviwers...THANK YOU! Okay on to the story.

_(By - Emelie172, Prue's POV)_

**5. Loosing control**

"I'm going straight to Andy's, to study" I told Phoebe when I met her later that day. "So can you walk home?"

"Sure" She sighed.

"And can you tell Piper and Paige?" I continued, I couldn't help but feel that she was distancing herself from me, from everyone but she nodded in response.

"Thanks" I looked at her for a little while; there was something in her eyes that I hadn't seen before.

I was very close to hug her, to hold her like I had done when she was younger. But something held me back; maybe it was the fear of her backing away. I couldn't deal with loosing someone else that I loved, not again.

"See you later" I said softly, and walked away. I could swear that I felt her eyes on me as I headed to my cheerleading practice.

I didn't really want to go but it was something to keep my mind from racing away.

Everyone was already out on the field when I got there and to be honest they all looked a bit agitated to have to wait.

"Sorry I'm late but I had to talk to my sister and…" I started but Amanda cut me off.

"Yeah you're busy we get it, now can we start?" she said and the look she sent me was nothing but pure ice.

"Don't mind her, she's just a jerk" Nat said and smiled at me. It made me feel a bit better.

"Okay" I sighed and got my place among the other girls. This was going to be a very long hour.

My body worked as if it had a life on its own. It did every moment it was supposed to do yet my mind was not in it. My eyes kept going over to the other side of the field where Andy and the rest of the football team had their practice.

"Okay that's it for today" Nat's voice slowly emerged into my mind and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"So what are you guys doing after school?" Sarah asked as she, I and Nat walked to the changing rooms to get changed.

"I'm going over to Andy's" I answered and stepped inside of the room and walked over to my bag.

"Really?" Sarah said and made that face. That face she always made when I talked about Andy.

"We're just friends" I sighed and Sarah rolled her eyes at me. "Really" I said and begun to change out of my cheerleading outfit.

* * *

Twenty minutes and a shower later I sat on the big stone staircase that led up to our school and waited for Andy. The sun sent its warm beams at me as I had my nose in my English book, trying to get trough this week's chapter so I didn't have to do that when I got home. I just wanted a nice calm evening with a blanket and the TV remote control. 

"Hey there" I reluctantly tore my eyes from the book and looked up to see a tall blond boy who I knew was in the same year as I.

"Hi" I replied and went back to my book.

"I'm Jack" he said and sat down on the same step as me but at the other end of the staircase so he like me had his back to the railing on the sides.

"Prue" I answered still with my nose in the book.

"So Prue…" he smiled at me. "Where do you wanna go on our date?"

"Date?" I asked surprised. Wow this guy sure was sure of himself.

"Well the way I see it it's only a matter of time before you'll go out with me so I thought I would save you the misery" he replied just as I spotted Andy walking towards me from the football field.

"Right" I replied and put down my English book in my bag before I got up and threw the bag over my shoulder. "Bye Jack" I said and walked down the stairs.

"Hey" Andy said cheerfully as we begun the walk towards my car.

"Hi" I replied and smiled.

"So how are you holding up?" he sounded just as sincere as he did this morning in math class.

"I don't know" I admitted. "I try not to think about it but it's hard. It's even harder on my sisters though, they're younger."

"You don't always have to be so strong you know" Andy said as we reached my car. He threw down his bag in the backseat and I did the same.

"I'm the oldest, it's what I do" I answered and slid into the driver seat.

"You're only 17" Andy said.

"I promised her I would take care for them and look after them no matter what" I replied and started the car. This was not a conversation I wanted to be part of. I never mentioned her name but we both knew who I meant. I didn't say her name out loud because that hurt too much, but it was true. I had promised mum that a very long time ago and it was a promise I intended to keep.

* * *

It only took us a ten minute drive to get to Andy's house which was not too far from the manor. I parked next to his mother's grey Volvo and we got out. 

"Just a heads up, she's peeking out the window" Andy said as we walked up to the door. "As I said she is worried about you."

"Great" the last thing I needed was another woman telling me how sorry she was. No bad against Andy's mum she had always been like a mother to me growing up, I was just tired of the whole charade around grams death. Everyone being so sorry, even people who never said a word to her while she was alive.

The moment we walked inside Ellen Trudeau jumped out from the kitchen and almost suffocated me with a hug.

"Prue darling how are you holding up?" she asked when she finally let go and I could breathe again.

"You know its going" I answered and grabbed my bag again that I had dropped as she hugged me.

"We'll be in my room studying" Andy said and pushed me towards the stairs.

"Thanks" I said as we walked into his room and he closed the door behind him.

"No problem, I for one knows how she can get" he smiled and sat down on the bed.

I sat down on next to him with my back against the wall and opened my bag. With a deep sigh I Pulled out my math book and my note book.

"Oh I almost forgot I have something for you" Andy suddenly said and opened the drawer in his nightstand.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"What's studying without…" he pulled out a bag and held it up for me to see. "Twizzers."

It had been a tradition for as many years as I could remember. We always had Twizzers when we studied, it was both of ours favorite candy. Grams had yelled at us so many times not to eat candy before dinner but still we always snuck them when she didn't see.

The thought of grams stung in my heart but I showed it away like I always did.

"So what should we start with?" Andy asked and grabbed his bag. "How about math?" he added since he noticed that I had already taken my math book out.

"Sure" I replied. "But I still don't get why I have to take this stupid class, it's not like I'll ever use it."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked after he had taken his books out as well.

"Since when do photographers use math?" I asked and smiled.

A photographer, yes that's what I will become some day. I have known it as long as Piper knew she wanted to be a chef. Before grams died my dream had been to go to school back east but now that dream seemed even further away.

"Yeah well if I'm gonna be a police I will need my math so humor me, okay" Andy replied. "Besides I love that we have that class together" he added with that smile which always melted my heart.

"Okay" I answered and opened my book.

We sat there for a while, quietly doing our homework when I let out a deep sigh. I took one of the pillows from his bed and threw it across the room in frustration.

"What's wrong?" he looked up from his book.

"Well this book is obviously wrong" I said and showed for the number I was on. "This just doesn't add up."

"Oh" Andy laughed at the expression on my face which made me feel even worse. "Let me help you" he moved closer and leaned in so close I could feel his sent.

Wow he smelled good…okay what was wrong with me? Did I just think what I thought I did.

"That's how you do it" he added and I was brought out of my thoughts. I had no idea what he had said but enable to say anything I just nodded my head.

I took a quick look at the clock and realized it was almost dinner time. Andy seemed to know what I was thinking.

"You're staying for dinner, right?"

"I think so" I picked up my cell phone and realized it was turned off; when I turned it on I saw that I had several missed calls from the manor. They only called if it was important. "You know I think I should go home, you know after all…"

"Sure I understand" Andy said and I got up, packing my things down in my bag.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow" I said before I walked out of his room but he followed me to the front door.

"Yeah take care" Andy suddenly surprised me by wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

His body felt so good against mine that I never wanted the hug to end. As I realized what I was thinking I broke it off, we were best friends…nothing else.

"I should get going" I said and stepped outside his house. With fast steps I walked to my car and soon I drove into the manors driveway.

Just as I stepped out of my car my cell phone went off, one glance at it told me it was the manor and what point in picking it up now?

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige! I'm home!" I called as I closed the door behind me. I threw my bag onto the floor in the hall and continued in to the house.

I didn't see my sisters anywhere but on the couch sat a man who I could only think of describing as a ho-bo, he probably hadn't taken a bath in years and don't even get me started on his clothes.

"Ah Prudence how nice to see you again" he turned his eyes from the TV and grinned at me. The sight of his teeth made me want to throw up. Somewhere deep inside of me I had such a strong Deja-vu feeling. Had I met him before?

"Who are you?" I asked and crossed my arms over my chest as a protective stage took over and told me to be careful with this man.

"You don't remember me?" he actually sounded hurt and I felt a bit guilty.

"Should I?"

"I'm granddad Sevron of course" he smiled brightly.

"What?" I asked shocked.

What was going on here?

"Yeah I was married to Penny when you were what 5 years old" the ugly guy continued and got off the couch. I quietly made a note to myself to have that couch cleaned or better thrown out.

"And you're here because?" I asked trying desperately to think of where my sisters could be.

"She named me your legal guardian in case something happened to her" he said happily and I felt as if someone had pulled the ground underneath my feet. Was this guy for real?

"Right" I nodded and looked at him. "Well the joke is up, now please leave."

"This is not a joke Prudence" Sevron stated seriously.

"Well then you better pack your things and get the hell out of here" I said and starred him down. The anger begun to flow through my blood and he seemed to see it because he did back of a little.

"Calm down Prudence" he said and held up hi hands as to prove he was no harm.

"WILL YOU STOP IT WITH THE PRUDENCE CRAP" I suddenly yelled. I heard clapping of shoes against the hard floor and even though I didn't let Sevron go with my eyes I knew it was my sisters.

"Just calm down" the man said again.

"Why should I" I said coldly. "You are going to get out that door now" I said and pointed at the front door.

"I told you she would fix it" I heard Phoebe whisper behind me.

Yeah that was me always the fixer never the fixed. Maybe for once someone would see that I needed someone to fix things for me.

"I'm not leaving" Sevron said calmly. "I am here to take care for you."

"We are doing very well on our own thank you very much" I replied and placed my hands on my hips just like grams used to do. Hey what do you know; maybe I am like grams after all.

"If I go child care will come and separate you all into different homes" Sevron said.

I knew he was right but I hated to admit it. Maybe this guy was our only way to stay together?

He probably saw that I was crumbling because he sent me one more of those teeth showing smiles that made me sick. Suddenly I remembered something, I remembered him. He had been around a while when I was younger, he gave me a stuffed bear that my mum took and said she had to burn or I would get sick, now I understood why.

"Grams would never have made you our guardian" I said strongly.

"That's right" Piper backed me up, I hadn't noticed her coming up by my side but I really appreciated it.

"Well it's all on here" Sevron held out a paper towards me. I took it between my thumb and index finger as to show how disgusting anything from him was.

I let my eyes wander over the paper, no matter how much I wanted it to be false it wasn't. He really was our guarding.

"So if you ladies will show me to my room now" he said overly friendly.

"I can show you where to sleep" Phoebe muttered and I couldn't help but smile as I knew she didn't mean anything he would like.

* * *

When Sevron was in grams room, all gone from my view we all were gathered in my room. Of course as the good guardian he was he thought we were all sleeping like little angels. 

"This can't go on" Paige stated.

"Yeah I say lets get rid of him" Phoebe smiled. I'm sure she already had a plan in mind.

"Can't we just get him to say up his rights or something?" Piper asked carefully.

"I know, I'll think of something" I sighed. "Now go to bed and we'll think more tomorrow" I continued and my three sisters walked out of my room.

Who was I kidding; I had no idea how to get rid of him. But it was my job, wasn't it? Somehow I doubted I would get much sleep that night.

Where had things gone so wrong? Where along the way had I lost control?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok so heres chapter 6 of this story I really love writing it…thanks to all you reviewers…we love you all…u know the disclaimer…I don't own charmed lol u know that**_

_**Pipers pov**_

_**Chapter 6 **_

_**Someone does care**_

I stood outside the door. Should I go in? what if I do go in and he isn't there? Then I would have stood here debating with myself for nothing. But what if I went in and he was there? If he was there and he hated me for what I did this morning? What if he just hated me cause I'm a loser?

I couldn't do it. I couldn't walk into that room. I couldn't face him. I couldn't face school. I had to get out of there…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I getting ready for work, reflecting on what had happened. We had just let some stranger walk into our house and assume to take the place of our guardian. I feel like he is ruining the memory of grams. To him she was just that wife that he had years back. But grams was so much more than that. Prue had gone off when she got home. I wish she were eighteen already.

I just pulled my shirt over my head when someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"Sweetie it's me, Prue."

"Come in."

Prue opened the door and came in looking a little over excited.

"Piper, there is someone at the door for you, he says he met you at school today."

"He?"

"Yea, Piper he's really hot! Where did u meat him?"

"I didn't meet any…oh no."

Could it be him? From the room? What would he want to say to me? I thanked Prue and ran out of the room. Prue's face was startled because I had left her hanging about who he was. I ran down the stairs to see the guy standing in the door entrance.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute," He saw Phoebe eyeing him, "In private, maybe outside."

What should I do. One part of me wanted to go outside and talk to him but the other part of me just wants to go upstairs and wait till he leaves.

"Please?"

It was strange, he seemed genuine. Maybe I had misjudged him. Maybe I needed to give him a chance. I looked at him. Prue was right, Leo Wyatt was really hot!

"Well…ok…meet you out on the porch in a second ok?"

"Sure I'll meet you out there."

I watched him walk outside then turned to see Prue coming down the stairs.

"Where did the hottie go?" Prue smiled.

"He is outside waiting for me."

"So why are you in here, with us, instead of out there talking to him?"

"I don't know, I'm scared."

"Piper go on, see what he wants."

"But.."

Prue gave me a stern look. She opened the door and pushed me out.

"Go on missy, I'm not taking no for and answer, now go!"

She made sure I was right out the door and then shut it behind me so I had no way of getting back in. I walked over to the side of the porch and sat down on the seat across from Leo.

"So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Well I first want to apologies for stealing your classroom and then acting so rude when you came in."

"It's ok, really, one question, what were you doing in there by yourself, why weren't you with Tanya, your girlfriend?"

Well we kinda broke up…I was there to think…I just stumbled across it when I was walking down the hall…I just needed a place to think where none of them would find me."

"I'm really sorry about you and Tanya, tell me to but out if you want but…can I ask why?"

"Yea, I dumped her. I'm so sick of her cheerleader type. She wined all the time and I felt like I have to be with her every second of every day, rather than wanting to be with her every single day…like I want to be with you."

He mumbled that last bit. He knew I knew what he had sai though. I looked at his eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes. For one moment in my like I felt no guilt, no insecurities, no worries.

"I was kind of wondering if maybe I could…maybe you would let me…um…take you out to dinner sometime?"

I was shocked. Leo Wyatt was asking me out. Emotion took over everything.

"Yea sure…not tonight…I have to work…maybe Friday?"

Leo began to sound a little more confidence…since when was he the one with the confidence problems?

"Cool I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure, I have to go back inside now so…see you at school?"

"Sure"

I watched him stand and walk down the driveway and smiled. Suddenly it sunk in. Why had he asked me out? Know one ever asks me out. I'm the loser who everyone pities cause her grams died. I'm the loser who has a realy popular older sister who has to stick up for cause she is too scared to do it herself.

I snapped out of my thoughts and walked inside the door. The minute I walked one step in the door, Prue ran up to me and smiled.

"So, what did he say."

"He…he asked me out."

Although I said it blankly, she could tell I was excited. She was shocked…although she tried to hide it. She gave me a congratulations smile. I could tell she wanted me to give her the dirt, because although she is the best older sister I could have, she loves dirt. But I wanted to enjoy this by myself. I returned her smile with a, talk about it later smile, and ran up the stairs. I opened the door of my room and laid on my bed.

I had been asked out, by Leo Wyatt. Oh my god, Leo Wyatt. I got up and opened ma homework book and tried to work. But I kept dropping off into the land of nod. So eventually I gave in and went to bed. Tomorrow's another day, another day I can see Leo.

_**Ok so the ending was kinda badly worded but u get ma drift of how she feels right?**_

_**De-anne**_


	7. Chapter 7

Well this is chapter 7. This is _Phoebe's POV, by Jess (motormouth2005) _ Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter 7 - Secrets in the Night

_I'm stood alone on some kind of mountain, I think. Then ..._

_"Mum?" I breathed, hardly daring to hope._

_"Hi, baby." She whispered. _

_"Mum." I choked._

_"Baby, be strong, OK?" She took my hands in hers. "You can get through this. Stick together."_

_With my sisters? Is that what she means?_

_"We're barely talking, mum. We're not even a family any more -" _

_"Of course you are. You will always have your family, Phoebe. The power of four." She hissed, barely audabile._

_"What?"_

_"Go to the attic." She said. "The attic. Be well, my darling. Blessed be."_

I woke with a start, the light from the full moon shining through a gap in the curtains.

It's the middle of the night. Literally. It's about five minutes from midnight.

I don't think I've ever been awake at this time before.

Weird.

I laid back on my pillows, thinking about our "grandad". Prue didn't get rid of him. She couldn't. That scares me. I always thought Prue could fix anything. She's like a less scary version of Grams.

Sevron's locked in Grams' room. All the bedrooms in the manor lock, but Grams would never let us. She said it was a fire hazard. But I found the keys when I was seven. So yesturday I locked him in. The key's still on my bedside table.

My thoughts turned to my dream. It was so vivid. I could even smell the perfume she wore.

I only know that's her perfume because when Prue was ten she found a bottle of it, and poured it all over herself and her pillow, in some kind of attempt to be close to mum.

I suddenly smell that sent again. Here. Now.

Does this house have an attic?

Yeah. There's some stairs at the end of the hall, but grams always said it lead to a closet. That she couldn't open.

Without even thinking about it, I found myself walking up those stairs, and trying the door.

It's locked.

Maybe I should look for a key?

I turned away, and heard a loud creak.

The attic door opened on it's own. Weird.

I stepped inside, my footsteps muffled by the thick layer of dust of the floor. I sneezed, sending more dust flying into the air.

After a five minutes sneezing fit, I could finally open my eyes and look around the room. A patch of moonlight is shining through the stained glass windows, illumination an old trunk.

It opened easily, it wasn't locked or anything.

Inside is a few bottles, some empty, some with coloured liquid in, baring labels such as "Stun" and "Hangrenade".

But right in the middle is a dusty old book, with some kind of celtic symbol on the front. It doesn't have a title.

It's heavy, lifting the cover is hard. The pages are yellow with age, and I'm a little scared they may crumble under my touch. But they don't.

The first page simpy says "The Book Of Shadows" in large curly writing. The next one has writing on it, decorated with pictures. Pictures of women sleeping, then awake, fighting ... monsters.

What kind of book is this?

There's more curly writing, and without thinking, I start to read it aloud.

It's weird, like some kind of old peom. It doesn't make a lot of sence.

"Hear now the words of the witches, The secrets we hid in the night, The oldest of gods are envoked her, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power, Bring your powers to we sisters four, We want the power, give us the power."

Whoa. That's a weird poem.

I thought I heard some movment downstairs, so I grabbed the book and took it to my room.

Apparently one of our anncesters was a witch, named Melinda Warren. She was burned at the stake, but she predicted each other the "Warren Witches" would get stronger and stronger "culminating in the arrival of four sisters". The Charmed Ones.

I think we're those sisters. The protectors of the innocent.

I glanced at my clock and realised it was 5 a.m, and I was suddenly tired. Pushing the book under my bed, I snuggled down to sleep. I can figure this out in the morning.

"Pheebs." Paige's voice woke me, along with the knocking on the door.

"I'm up." I yawned. I laid in bed for a few seconds. Why was I so tired?

I couldn't think straught. Mornings aren't good for me.

I was dressed and half-way downstairs when I remembered.

The attic, the book, mum ...

I ran back up into my room and pushed my hand under the bed. I felt something. Something big, solid. The book.

It wasn't a dream. The book was there.

Then ...

"What's that?" I spun round, to see Paige in my doorway.

"Nothing." I said automatically. I'm not sure why I didn't show her straight away.

She looked at me for a long time. "It doesn't look like nothing."

OK, she had me there. I couldn't really hide soming that was about a foot in length.

"I ... had a dream last night ... mum was in it, and she told me to go to the attic." I admitted.

"We have an attic?"

"Yes. At the top of those stairs."

"I always thought that was a closet." She shrugged.

"Believe me, that's one big closet. Anyway, I found this book, and read this ... thing."

I opened it, showed her. She read it, her eyes widening every second.

"Did you read this outloud?" She asked me carefully.

"Um ... yes ..."

"That isn't reading Phoebe, that's _chanting_." Her eyes were wide, a little fearful, and I suddenly felt uneasy.

"So?" I said defiantly.

"This is a book of witchcraft - what have you done?" She looked scared, vunerable, and I realised how young she was.

Paige gets all the attention and sympathy from our sisters - Prue and Piper have always been a little bit close to each other than me, and Paige is the youngest, so they've always kind of looked out for her, let her tag along. Me? Nah. I'm Phoebe, I'll survive on my own. Nowm I see why they want to protect her - although it still hurts they don't want to do the same for me. I'm only three years older. Don't they always say I'm too young to handle this stuff?

"Paige, it'll be OK, I promise." I said.

"Really. How? Grams is dead, we're stuck with creepy "grandad" _Sevron_, and you're going around reading spells from wiccan books." Tears slowly rolled down her face. What am I supposed to do? I'm not good at stuff like this, that's Piper's role. I'm the sister you come to to do baaaaaad things with.

"I know how you're feeling." I said, putting my arms around her. "But we have to stick together. The power of four. This is our legacy, this is what we have left of mum and grams."

"Phoebe! Paige!" Prue called. "Get down here!"

"Hey, um, is Sevron downstairs?" I asked suddenly.

"No. Why?"

"I kinda locked him in Grams' room last night." I admitted. She grinned at me.

"We're supposed to be driving him out, not keeping him in. And I don't like that he's in Grams' room." She added, sounding suddenly bitter. For such a young kid, she's kinda smart.

"I know. We should lock him in the basement instead. Maybe he'll starve." I smiled. She laughed, still a little tearful.

"We will get through this." I said quietly. "And then we'll be the best witches the world has ever seen."

"Phoebe! Paige!"

"Lets go." I picked up the book.

"What are you doing? You can't take that downstairs. Prue'll kill you!"

"What?"

"Reading spells in the dead of the night? She'll go mad."

"But ... this is our destiny, she can't fight it -"

"PHOEBE, PAIGE GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Prue yelled angrily.

"Maybe I'll wait till after school." I said quickly.

Wow. I got a laugh out of her.

"Come on, before Prue's head explodes." I said, pulling her out of my room.

Witches, huh?

Suddenly, life seems a whole lot more bareable.

Of course, hitting Paula at school that day might have had something to do with it ...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Next part up. Paige's POV again. Hope you all like.

* * *

Hell

I think I am going insane. Seriously, any moment now, the guys with the white coats will come in and take me away……maybe to a better place.

I have two older sisters, who I'm barely speaking to and a dirty hobo that just hasn't disappear, no matter how much I pray.

And finally to push me over the edge. I now have another sister, who is reading some sort of book of spells and turning us, Halliwells, into a bunch of freaks. It's not like I don'thave a hard enough time at school, trying to fit in, as it is.

School. Jeez, I wish I wasn't here right now. The upside, I'm not stuck at home with smelly hobo, Sevron. The downside, I have math followed by gym and also a brain that feels like it's going to implode.

Why am I stuck in this part of the school? Just because mine and my sisters schools are on the same campus, it doesn't mean their always around when I need them. Like now, to get me out of this hell hole. Well actually hell looks pretty comfortable from where I'm sitting.

"Paige." the teacher calls, the noise is like a brick being thrown in my face.

Hell…yup, this is hell.

"If you daydreamed as much as you completed your questions, you'd be finished by now."

Wow, I guess the pleasantries since Grams died are a thing of the past.

"Sorry." I mutter having nothing else to say. Although the giggling behind meis really beginning to do my head in.

My life officially sucks!

---------

"Halliwell!"

I move slowly to my line. I'm not really up for basketball today but considering I've been picked and the teacher isn't the friendliest, I'll bare it.

"Hey, did you hear?" my friend, Becca whispered to me. She is the gossip queen, which is why I keep my mouth shut when I'm round her. Don't get me wrong, she a nice person but if she knows it, everyone will know it.

"What?" I reply with very little enthusiasm and not a lot of interest.

"Your joking right? I thought you'd be one of the first to know."

"I have no clue what your talking about, Becca, unless you know my grand design to punch Kelly and her little pack of hyenas in the mouth."

"Wow must run in the family." she sniggers.

Okay, what's this got to do with my sisters and why is she sniggering. I swear if something bad has happened and she laughs, I'll punch her too.

"What do you mean?"

As I say it, I'm aware I have just gone in complete defensive mood. Man, I've really got to stop watching Prue.

"Your sister, Phoebe, she punched that Paula girl. It's all over the upper level school and now people here are talking." she smiles.

Oh great, just great. Not only am I in hell now, when I get home world war three would have began. Perfect.

----------

Home, well if I could still call it that. Supposed to be where the heart is. Our heart was current squished and smeared on the wall.

I walk in and listen for a moment. I can't believe I have to be careful walking into our house…..and I'm not even at the age to be sneaking in late.

I then head to my room, well I was until a voice stops me.

"Good day?"

Turning, I find Stevron standing in the doorway. I don't actually think his changed his clothing since he's arrived.

"Yeah, great. I have homework to do." I reply, before bolting for the stairs.

Instead of going to my room though, I go to Phoebe's, to see if any of my sisters have arrived home. Walking in I find Phoebe, lying on her bed with that big book laid in front of her.

"Please tell me your not reading that thing again." I mutter, catching her attention.

"Paige, you shouldn't sneak up on people." she states, sitting up. "..but as you're here, shut the door and take a seat."

I do as I'm told, however something else is bothering me.

"I thought you said you locked him in." I whine and she knows immediately who I'm talking about.

"I did, I still have the key. I have no idea how he got out. I mean Gram's window is impossible to climb out off and I'm pretty sure her lock was unpick-able." she replies, speaking from experience I suspect.

"Well it's not like he can just disappear from one place and reappear in another."

I'm now sulking, I can't help it. It's what happens when things are bad and seem to be heading to a bigger town called worse.

"I know that, silly. Maybe Grams had another key. What is strange though, he didn't say a thing when I came in just gave me a smirk then walked off." she tells me but she actually looks like she's thinking it all through.

"That's a good thing, Phoebe…..Now you gonnatell me what your reading here, I know it's witchcraft but..."

Hey, I might as well amuse her.

"It's called the Book of Shadows and it's filled with spells, like this one. Look."

She shows me the page. 'To hear secret thoughts.' Oh no!

"Phoebe, you haven't……"

"Nooo, I was just browsing through it. Supposedly this will bring us closer together…or according to Mum, it will. The Power of Four."

"Mum, I thought it was a dream."

Mum,I want to talk to her, I want to see her. All I've ever been given are stories and photos. I want to be held, told everything will be alright.

"Yeah,it was butMum told me about the book andto be strong." she tells me, obviously not picking up on the miserable look I now have on my face.

"Lucky you." I mumble. I probably wouldn't even recognise Mum if she came into my dream.

"You okay?" Phoebe asks, giving my hand a squeeze.

"No, I just want everything back to normal. No book, No Stevron, No sniggering, just normal with Grams." I whisper as Phoebe pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Paige. I want all that too but it's not going to happen….and what's this about sniggering?" she asks concerned.

"Nothing, just some girls at school." I mumble.

"What have they done?" Phoebe questions, getting a little angry someone is giving me a hard time. The joy of having older sisters.

I shake my head. "It's noting, they only call me Annie."

"Annie? You mean the orphan one?" at my nod, she gets even more annoyed. "Why those…"

"Don't do anything Phoebe. I'm okay and with you and Paula today, you can't afford to get in any more trouble." Last thing I want right about now, is to be the cause of Phoebe being kicked out of school.

"You heard about that, huh?" she smiles.

"Yeah, I assume Prue and Piper have as well."

That will not go down well, I can already see it.

"Good job their not home yet then. Plus she did have it coming."

I laugh at her comment. "I'm sure she did but that doesn't mean you'll be in the clear."

I again glance down at the book on her bed. "Can you explain some more of this?"

If Mum says it'll bring as closer together, I want to try it. Although I have just had a full conversation with one of my sisters. That's an achievement.

"Sure." Phoebe grins, before flicking a couple of the pages.

However, I heard the door slam followed by the scuffle of shoes.

"Phoebe Halliwell, get out of your room now!" Prue shouts.

"You did want normal." Phoebe whispers to me.

Let world war three begin.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers, we really do appreciate it. Let's us know we're heading in the right direction.

Talk to you all in another four chapters. buh-bye.


	9. Chapter 9

_By: Emelie172 - Prue's POV_

**9. Please come back**

I was tired, but couldn't sleep. I sat in the window in my bedroom and looked out over the neighbor's yard. In my hand was a big cup filled with steaming hot coffee and outside the window the moonlight shone in my face. Outside everything seemed to asleep, it was as if the whole world was shutting down in front of my eyes. Everyone except for me that is.

How could I sleep when that creep was in grams old room, and that's another thing that bugged me. How come he had the right to stay in her room. It felt as if he was trying his hardest to get to us.

Suddenly I look up at the sealing; I could swear I heard someone sneeze. But when I listened again it was gone, maybe I was going insane? Wouldn't surprise me if I were. I mean how can they put all this responsibility on me, a seventeen year old girl? I was supposed to hang out with friends, say that life sucks and fall in love. Not have to raise three sisters and take care of a creepy grandfather.

Fall in love, yeah as if that would ever happen…my only chance for a date this millennium is if I take up on Jack's offer and if that is my only choice I'd rather become a nun.

Suddenly I heard the floor boards squeak outside of my room and I jumped. I hurried over to my door and peeked out carefully. I saw Phoebe running into her room with a big book in her arms. What's that all about? Phoebe doesn't read books, she reads magazines or have other people read her books.

I got back to my window and leaned my head against the cold glass. I was suddenly filled with an old memory…a memory that found its way out from the deeps depth of my heart.

"_Look there Prudence" grams pointed out the open window. We were in her room and I was about eight years old. I followed her finger and saw what she had spotted. A falling star. "Make a wish darling."_

_I closed my eyes as hard as I could with only one wish on my mind…please mum come back, please mum come back…I need you. _

Just as the memory died away from my eyes I saw up at the sky. A falling start shot across the sky almost as if someone had created it just for me. I closed my eyes and made a wish not too different from when I was eight…._please grams come back, please grams come back…we need you, now more then ever. _

--

The next morning I was the first one up, no surprise there. What surprised me more though was that Piper seemed in a much better mood that morning, she even seemed to smile.

"Is that a smile I see?" I teased her as she came into the kitchen.

"Maybe" she smiled even wider.

I guess that Leo guy really was something special. Anyone that makes my sister smile is special to me though.

"So…" I tried to pump out some information out of her. I was good at that, getting information out of people that is. Grams always used to say it was gift I used terribly wrong since I used it to get out of trouble.

"Nothing special" Piper replied and went over to the fridge to get a water bottle. "He just asked me out."

"I know but what else" I said eagerly. I was desperate for something that made our life more bearable.

Piper however just smiled at me and walked out of the room. I heard the front door close behind her.

I guess I had to take care of the time I had without her though I thought and smiled.

"Phoebe, Paige" I called but nothing happened. God I missed the time when they were younger and came running like little puppies as soon as I called. I guess that time is forever gone now.

"PHOEBE; PAIGE" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Soon my two younger sisters walked into the room.

"You don't have to yell so the whole house shakes" Phoebe said sarcastically and sunk down at one of the chairs by the table.

"Hey where is breakfast?" Paige asked and looked around. "IS Piper sick or something?"

"No she left early" I answered. "There are cereals in the cabinet."

"Get me some too will you?" Phoebe asked as Paige went to get the food.

"So have you done your homework?" I asked and placed bowls and spoons at the table.

"Sure" Phoebe said.

"Right" Paige said and kicked her sister's leg under the table. Something that soon turned into a foot war.

"Hey cut it out before Sevron gets here" I said. "You could get in trouble."

"Don't bet on it" Phoebe said and spun a small silver key in her hand. What was she up to now? I was too tired to even care; I mean how bad could it really be?

--

School went by like always until lunch when I sat down with Nat and Sarah. They were both shattering along when I sat down but stopped when they saw me.

"What's wrong?" I asked and looked at them.

"Nothing we were just talking about your sister" Sarah answered.

"What did Phoebe do now?" I sighed and placed my head in my hands. I was not up for this, not now.

"She punched that Paula girl" Nat replied and smiled. "Pretty good too according to Ashley."

"That makes it so much better doesn't it?" I asked and got up from the table. I left my food untouched and left the cafeteria. Suddenly I had lost my appetite.

--

I was so angry I was about to burst as I slammed the front door closed that afternoon.

"Phoebe Halliwell, get out of your room now" I yelled up the stairs and paced into the living room.

"Is something wrong?" I looked around and saw that Sevron was standing in the doorway.

"Nothing for you to care of, why don't you just go and take a bath…God knows you need it" I snapped and surprisingly he left me alone. Wow was that all it took to get rid of him?

"Look Prue I can explain" Phoebe said and I spun around to look at her.

"You better have good one" I said and placed my hands on my hips and starred at her.

"You don't know how it was" Phoebe replied.

"Oh no" I cried. "So I don't know how it's like?" I was getting so worked up now and suddenly Paige gasped and pointed behind me. I spun around just in time to see all the books fly out of the bookcase and slam into the floor.

How did that happen?

Suddenly the sound from Phoebe made me turn back to her. Her eyes were no longer angry or defensive, just filled with tears.

"You don't know what she said" my younger sister sink down to her knees and I hurried to her side. All the rage was gone as I wrapped my arms around her.

"She said so evil things about grams and mum …and dad" I could hear the pain in her words.

"Shhh" I let my fingers slide though her hair as I tried to sooth her.

I looked up and saw how uncomfortable Paige looked and waved for her to come too. I put my other arm around her and we just sat there. Three sisters together, I guess I had been pretty blind as to how much they were hurting.

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back against the wall behind me.

_Please come back grams…don't you see that we're falling apart here?_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ok so im so sorry it took so long to update but I have been sick so heres chapter 10...pipers pov I wanna thank TVCrazed_**

**_SENNAR_**

**_Littlemisscharmed_**

**_Punk Rock Miko2, IHAVETOOMANYQUESTIONS!...,_**

**_JA-2_**

_**mad bitch 101**_

_**charmedbaby11**_

_**heather1021**_

_**AsherSmasher**_

_**x-xPersephone**_

_**itsybitsyshelley**_

_**debbydo0dles45**_

_**Floatey948**_

_**peanut2lb**_

**_for reviewing and all of our readers. _**

**_Chapter 10 _**

_**Doubts**_

I woke up the next morning when the sun came through the window. I must have left the curtains open the night before. I was suddenly hit with the memory of what had happened yesterday. Leo Wyatt had asked me out. Me of all people.

I decided to get dressed and go downstairs. I suddenly stopped. What was i to wear? Normally I wouldn't fuss but I felt an awkward feeling wash over me. I wanted to dress up, I wanted to impress Leo.

After twenty minutes of trying on clothes, I finally settled on a Purple sweater and some sparkly three-quarter jeans. I walked out of my room to discover I wasn't the only one up. Prue had been the first one up and was now giving me a strange look.

"Is that a smile I see?" Prue said coming out of her strange daze-like look.

"Maybe" I said smiling just a little bit more than I already was. I had not even realized I was smiling until Prue had mentioned it. I guess when you do something like that, which you don't normally do, it goes unnoticed sometimes. It felt good to smile, it felt warm.

"So…" Prue said. I guess she wanted me to tell her what I was feeling, but I really didn't feel like sharing. So I just got a drink from the fridge and then left the room.

I walked out of the house and down the driveway. I felt in a daze. I really missed grams but after I lost mum, i learned to deal with death and it isn't to laze around the house moping.

I realized I didn't know how my sister were coping, I guess i had been a little distant thinking about my birthday. I had decided I wouldn't throw a party, it will probably just end up being dinner at home with my sisters, and that Sevron guy, I don't like him. It is not that I mind hanging out with my sisters but it would be nice to have a party, lots of people, laughing. But I know no one would come, I'm just the nerd who no one likes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I walked out of English class. I hadn't seen Leo yet. When I had arrived at school half an hour before class started and had gone to the room. Leo hadn't been there but i thought nothing of it because after all, i didn't know what time he got to school.

The bell had gone so i went to form and my first class. When the first break bell rang i went back to the room and Leo still wasn't there. I still didn't think of anything of it because, well i don't really know why but i just didn't think anything of it.

But it was now lunch and I was starting to worry. Was he avoiding me? I thought he wanted to go out with me. I knew it was to good to be true. How could i ever think someone like Leo could ever like someone like me?

Prue saw me in this frantic state. I didn't think anyone could tell but Prue is my sister after all.

"Honey are you ok?" Prue asked me as she pulled me into the closest room. I don't think she realized there was someone in the room but neither did I so we just continued our conversation.

"Yea I'm fine."

"Piper," Prue said. I know she knew that I wasn't fine and she was going to get it out of me.

"Ok, I'm not fine."

"Ok so tell me what's wrong."

"I haven't seen Leo all day. I figured he is probably avoiding me and that i was so stupid to think someone like Leo could ever like someone like me. I really like him Prue."

Prue saw the sad look in my eyes. I was so sure he was avoiding me. Why would he want to see me? Prue was just about to say something when.

"I really like you too Piper."

It was Leo. He had been sitting in the room. I felt like a fool. He had heard everything, everything i had said.

"I'm not avoiding you Piper, really. I like you a lot because your sweet, kind, funny and your so, so beautiful."

Leo walked up to me and stared into my eyes. I saw him, i saw his face. I saw his face get closer to mine but i soon stopped it. I turned to Prue and gave her a look.

"Uhh, Prue...could you?"

"Oh, yea...right, I'll be, outside."

Prue turned and left the room. I turned back to Leo and took a deep breath in. Is he going to, Oh my god, My first kiss. He leaned forward. I could feel his breath on my face. He moved his hand down my face till he was holding my chin. He slowly moved my face up to his. I then felt the most wonderful thing i had ever felt. He pursed his lips against mine. I felt a tingle go down my spine.

I finally realized what was happening and kissed him back. Although I never wanted this kiss to end, I finally had to come up for a breath. I pulled away and looked down to the ground.

"Wow," Leo said.

I just stood there. I couldn't say anything. I turned away and looked down at the ground as i heard the bell ring.

"I have to go to class, I'll see you tomorrow night, right?" I said and looked up at him.

"Sure, I'll pick you up at seven."

I smiled at him and then I headed towards the door. I reached it and turned around. I waved to Leo and something strange happened, it appeared that he was frozen solid.

"Leo, Leo?"

I waved my hand at him again and he unfroze. In shock I walked the rest of the way out of the door and walked down the corridor to my next class.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I got home that evening I walked straight up to my room and put my bags down. I had a stack of homework to get done so I spread it out and got ready to work. She realized though that she wasn't going to get any work done when she saw Phoebe standing outside her bedroom door.

"Hey Phoebs, come talk to me," I said and gestured her to sit down on the bed. I hadn't noticed before but something was really bothering her. I had been to wrapped up in myself to notice what was going on with everyone around me.

"Phoebs, what's going on, are you ok?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"Phoebe, what's going on?"

"Ok, well, I found a book in the attic."

"Attic?"

"Yeah, that so-called closet at the top of the hall."

"Oh, what type of book?"

Phoebe was hesitant.

"It doesn't matter."

"If it matters to you it matters."

"Ok, it's a book of witchcraft."

"A book of what?"

"Witchcraft."

Unexpectedly Phoebe started to cry.

"Calm down Phoebe and start from the beginning."

**_Ok hope yoou enjoyed...de-anne_**


	11. Chapter 11

I just wanna thank every single person who reviewed, it makes us all haapppppyyyyyyy. And to those who read but dont review, I hope you like it and your still with us.

**Chapter 11 - Secret's Out ...**

_(Phoebe's POV, by Jess / motormouth2005)_

I hovered outside Piper's door awkwardly. After my little argument with Prue, I felt closer to my big sister than I had done in a long time, but I ignored Paige's little nidges and "Tell-her" looks. I just didn't know how to say it - or make her believe it. This is Prue. She's seventeen, she hasn't believed in magic for about ten years.

So instead I decided to tell Piper. I knew she'd believe me, just because she trusts me. She'd know I was telling the truth.

And she could help me tell Prue.

So I left my oldest sister and my youngest sister still hugging - I hoped Paige would tell Prue about those girls at school calling her "Annie" - and came up here.

"Hey Pheebs, come talk to me," Piper said brightly. and gestured her to sit down on the bed. She looked suddenly guilty, but I didn't know why.

"Pheebs, what's going on, are you ok?" She asked quickly, and I realised I was close to tears.

Everything's changing ... Grams' gone, and now I've ... turned us into witches, and Grams isn't around to help us.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, still wondering how to say it. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Phoebe, what's going on?" She asked, seeing straight through me. Damn.

"OK, well, I ..." I paused, still unsure what to say. "I found a book in the attic." I blurted. A look of confusion spread across her face.

"Attic?"

"Yeah, that so-called closet at the top of the hall." I replied, still a little annoyed that we'd gone so long not knowing it was an attic. For some reason I kept thinking about when we were younger, playing hide and seek. There's some great places to hide in that big dusty room.

"Oh," She looked at me, considering what I'd said. After a long pause, she began to speak.

"What type of book?"

I hesitated. Things have started looking up for Piper, with that nice guy and everything. And I'm about to question our whole lives, our family, our past and our future.

"It doesn't matter." I stated heavily. I know I can't keep it to myself for long - if the book's right, demons and warlocks are going to be bursting the door down soon ...

"If it matters to you it matters." She said gently. She's always said that to me. No matter what I wanted to tell her, I'd always say it didn't matter and she'd say that.

"OK." I paused, licking my lips nervously. "It's a book of witchcraft."

"A book of what?" She looked mildly surprised, and confused. But she didn't look like she believed me.

See? Everything's changing.

"Witchcraft." I said, and to both of our surprise hot tears spilled down my face. I can't do this, I can't do this alone. Dad left, mum left, now Grams. I can't lose my sisters too ...

But thanks to me, we're all in a position to die.

"Calm down Phoebe and start from the beginning." Piper said, throwing her school book onto the floor, and twisting round so she was facing me completely. Why did I feel like I was in trouble?

"The other night, I ... I had this dream." I told her, trying to wipe the tears away - and failing miserably. The dream ... mum ... death.

"A dream?" She prompted.

"Mum was in it." I continued. I would never forget what she'd said to me - it was probably the last thing I'd ever hear in my mothers voice - a voice I could barely remember.

"She told me to be strong, we could get through this, and to stick together - I think she meant for us to stick together - and I told her we ... we are barely talking, we're not a family any more." I looked at the floor guiltily. "And she said we were, I'll always have my family, and ... she said "The Power Of Four". Then she told me to go to the attic, be well and blessed be."

Piper's eyes were shining, she looked tearful.

"You're so lucky." She told me. "To get to speak to her like that ... Even in a dream …"

"Right. I know. So I ... I went looking for the attic, and found it, then found this book ... Hang on." I jumped up, ran into my room and heaved the book from under the bed. Piper looked at me weirdly when I struggled back into her room with it.

I opened the first page and waited for her to read the title before flipping to the next.

"Then I read this ... uh ... aloud. I thought it was a weird poem, but ... it's a spell." I told her nervously. She read it quickly, then looked at me, her eyes wide.

"What have you done?" She whispered. She didn't sound mad - she sounded scared, but - and I might be mistaken - a little bit exited.

"I think I turned us into witches." I said, and cried harder, thicker and faster.

"Shh. It's OK." She put her arm around me, and flipped to the next page. "Have you read this?" She asked me. I nodded.

"And I think it's all true. I think we're those sisters." I told her. She looked at me.

"I ... I think so too."

I beamed at her. "OK, listen. These powers, right? well, downstairs, I think Prue might've used hers - telekinesis. I'm not sure, but I think so. So have you seen -" I was about to ask if she'd have visions, then I remembered ... the first day back at school, that dream I'd had ... the dream had been real, I'd seen those boys get hit, walking home.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"What?"

"Remember walking home, after our first day back at school? Remember those boys got hit?"

"The ones on the rollor blades?"

"Yeah. Well I'd dreamed it the night before, I saw it happen, before it did." She looked at me, still confused. I pointed at one word on the page before us. "Premonitions. It's one of the powers. My power." I grinned at her. I have a power. A real one. "OK, think. Have you frozen anything, or -"

She gasped, and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"You've frozen something?" I asked exited. She nodded.

"I think I froze Leo today. Just for a few seconds but ... oh, wow."

"So if I'm right about Prue, Paige can ... Orb." I rolled the unfamiliar word around my mouth. "It means to dispapear then reappear in another place." I said, reading the faded words.

"Have you told Prue?" She asked. I shook my head.

"But I told Paige." I added, as she stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To get Prue. And Paige ... I'm not leaving her alone downstairs with that weirdo." She added, screwing her face up.

"What if she's mad at me? Prue?"

"She wont be. Tell her what you told me. She'll understand. It's our ... destiny." She said the word with distaste, but shot me a smile.

I told Prue the story in basically the same way, with Paige and Piper inputting.

"Are you out of your mind?" She asked, her arms folded across her chest.

"Prue ... This is our destiny." Piper told her.

"And in your heart you know it's real." I added. "You know we're witches."

She looked at all of us in turn, then her eyes settled on me.

"It's just not possible." She whispered.

"It is. And you know it." Paige said. "Downstairs ... when all the books fell ... I think you did it."

"It's your power." I told her.

"It's a coincedence."

"What were you thinking when it happened? What were you feeling?" Piper asked her. Prue rolled her eyes.

"I don't know ... I was ... I was ... mad, I guess."

"About what?" I asked slyly. Some people, like Prue, need to see to believe. Well I can do that.

"I ... It's not fair, you know?" She said suddenly. "I have to deal with all of this, deal with you, I'm hurting too, she was my grandmother as well, but you expect me to be strong, to - to - fix everything. Did you ever think that maybe _I _might need some help!"

As she neared the end of her sentence, Pipers dresser began to shake ... and as she yelled her last word, all the stuff on top of it shot across the room with the force of a bullet.

"Anger. You move things when your angry, or upset." I told her. "Now do you believe me?"

She looked at the things on the floor, and her eyes stopped on a photograph. Of mum, grams and us. It was taken so long ago, when we were young, mum was alive and we ... we were a family.

"Yes. I do." Prue breathed.

Maybe magic can make us a family again.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing (if you are)

Hope you all like.

* * *

12. Half Breed.

"I think I need a drink." Prue mutters after the incident with Piper's dresser.

It seemed an odd request but she did look like she was about to pass out.

"I'll get you one." I offer, leaving the room quickly and heading for the kitchen.

However, I swear I could her Prue say something about alcohol. _Nah, she doesn't drink that stuff……does she?_

So we all know. I can't help but be a little happier that Piper and Prue believe. No offence to Pheebs but if we have big ol' nasty demons chasing us, I'd rather have those two there to back us up.

I open the refrigerator door and make a mental note to myself to tell the others we need to go grocery shopping. _Is it strange for a ten year old to notice these type of things? _

Grabbing a bottle of water, I forget about it for now. Prue wants a drink. I then grab a glass and some ice, might as well make it colder. Water is always better colder.

I can't help but admire my work, a nice chilled glass of water. _Grams, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I think were going to be okay. _

I spin round with the glass in my hand and collide with something old and smells really bad. Before I can stop it, the water has spilled out over Sevron.

"You stupid brat!" he shouts.

"Sorry." I mutter, wait a minute why is he yelling at me?..and against my more mature side, words escape my mouth. "It's not like your going to melt though."

"Why you…" he snarls, gripping arm.

Ow, okay this is hurting…..a lot.

"Let go off me." I whine.

"Maybe you need to be taught some manners."

His threatening me!

"Prue!"

"Shut your mouth!" he snarls so I have full view of the gleaming yellow of his teeth.

"Prue! Please!" _No, no, no…someone please. _

"What's the matter? Never been punished before."

"Hey! Let go off my sister, you creep!"

It's Prue! Thank God, _thank you, thank you, thank you. _

His grip is released and I hear a crash behind me. I try to look back but Piper and Phoebe have grabbed me in hug, so tight, I'm sure their hearts were beating in my own chest.

Prue is stood in front of us all, facing of_ grandad. _What was Grams thinking?

"Sister," he laughs nastily, as he stands up. "She is no sister, she's a half breed."

"Don't listen to him Paige." Phoebe whispers, as I notice Piper lets me go. She believes him, Piper believes him.

"Shut your mouth before we call social services back!" Piper shouts.

Maybe she doesn't believe him, but why am I half breed?

"Go ahead, I'm sure you'll all enjoy the foster homes they place you in. I know that half breed would." Sevron sneers. _Why does he keep calling me that? _

"Stop calling her that, you sorry excuse for a human being!" Phoebe yells.

He smiles evilly at us all. "Don't you mean half….."

"Shut it!" Prue shouts, cutting him off. "You _ever _touch or go near my sister again…or any of them, it'll be the last thing you ever do."

"Sure, I won't go near Piper or Phoebe…..but considering the brat is only half the Halliwell the rest of you are, your threat kinda falls flat." he smiles mockingly.

I'm what? Half Halliwell? _Guys, what is he talking about? _

"What's the matter? Didn't you know _Paigey _there, has a different daddy? Hmm…secrets are bad, aren't they?"

What? Tears are flowing down my face. It's not true, is it?

"She is our sister, you asshole!" Phoebe shouts.

"Paige, don't listen to him." Piper sooths, after returning to my side.

"Come on Prudence, you must remember." Sevron continues to ridicule us. "How could it be possible for dear old daddy Bennett to be Paige's father, when he was barely around…..It's not like there wasn't a string of men anyway, who would have loved to have been in the position."

"Shut up!" Prue suddenly screams and Sevron is now flying through the air.

I feel their eyes on me and for the first time in my life it's not a pleasant feeling. It's like they don't know me anymore….it's like I don't know myself.

"Half breed…" Sevron mumbles, trying to pick himself up. "How's it feel to actually be Annie?"

I glance at my sisters and only Phoebe knows what his talking about. She tries to keep me in her arms but I can't, I need to get out.

"Sorry." I mouth to them all and then I focused hard, rapidly feeling myself disappear. Maybe Phoebe shouldn't have told me I could do this.

The last thing I hear was a joint cry of my name.

I reappear at a place I have been several times and have always had fun. I run round to the back yard and climb up into the tree house, knowing he'd be up there.

"Paige?" Glen stats, looking at me as I pulled myself up into his den, it was a typical tree house but Glen loved it. "What wrong?"

"I.I'm an…orphan." I burst into a flood of tears, while he pulls me into hug.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I know it's not that long but I hope you liked it.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, we really do appreciate it.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys, Emelie172 here back with yet another chapter in Prue's POV. I would like to thank each and every one of our amazing reviewers and readers. We love you to no end. Okay this chapter is a bit different from my others…anyway you probably want to read so go ahead…_

**13. Now what? **

"How did she just…?" I watched the spot where my youngest sister had been just seconds before. Phoebe looked like she was about to answer but I just shook my head; I had enough of this witchcraft for one night.

"I'm outta here" Sevron left the room and soon I heard the front door close behind him.

"You think he's coming back?" Phoebe asked, I could see in her eyes she really wished he wouldn't but I couldn't lie to her.

"Yeah I think he will" I sighed, I wanted nothing more then for her to prove me wrong.

"So about what he said…" Piper said carefully easing into the subject we were all thinking of. "About Paige…do you think she's really…?"

"Do you remember any other men when dad was gone?" Phoebe asked.

I thought about it, I had ever since the words left his mouth. Yeah I knew another guy but how could I tell them. My sweet sisters, I couldn't crush their image of mum, it was all they had of her.

"I don't know" I said and looked away; I knew that if I looked into their eyes they would see straight through me.

"But…" Piper begun and I cut her off.

"Have you finished all your homework?" I asked instead, I couldn't help it. I needed some time to process all this.

"Witches don't do homework" Phoebe stated witch made me frown. Yes I frowned just like grams, wow this older sister, responsibility taking act came with some serious side effects.

"Come one" Piper led Phoebe out of the room and I sent her a thankful look.

As soon as they were gone I pulled up a chair and got up so I could reach the top cabinet. I knew she kept it there. I had seen grams by accident once and she told me it was needed when you raised no more then four girls.

"Jackpot" I whispered and pulled out the old bottle. I took of the cork and took a mouthful. I was never one for alcohol but when you just find out you are a witch and that your sister is not your sister but your half sister I'd say it was a different case. The liquor however didn't help and I put it back. I was on my way back to my room when the doorbell rang. I thought about pretending to not be home when Phoebe made that impossible as she shouted down the stairs from her room.

"ARE YOU GONNA GET THAT?"

I have to say her voice sure does travel.

I slowly turned around and walked up to the door. I swung up the door just as Andy was about to knock again which cased him to almost fall into our hallway.

"Andy hi" I said and smiled as I stepped back to let him come inside. He didn't move however he just stood there; twisting his hands together like he used to do when he got nervous.

"Hi" he said and smiled weakly, it was then I noticed how pale he looked.

"What's wrong?" I asked, I was getting really scared now because Andy never got nervous or scared. He was always my rock, the one I could lean on for support and now he looked as if the most gentle breeze would make him fall over.

"Um…well…I kind of…came to…to ask you something" he stuttered.

"You got a gun on you or something?" I asked and looked out behind him but it was nothing there. He was seriously scaring me now.

"You know the dance right, the one at school?" he asked and I nodded. Of course I knew about it, it was the big buzz around school. Who would go with whom and so on.

"Well I thought that maybe you…maybe we could sort of go together?" he asked and looked much relived he had said it.

"Like friends?" I asked feeling a bit…no actually a lot confused.

"Well no…" he got quiet and scratched his head with his eyes etched to the ground. "Like a date."

Oh, I swear if I had not had that alcohol in my blood taking part of the effect off from his words I would have fainted. This was not my day, not at all. I bet it was someone up there who thought to himself, hey that Prue Halliwell she have had a pretty good day, let's take care of that.

"So…um" I looked up and realized he wanted an answer. How could I ever do this? I mean I liked him and all but I always thought of him as my best friend. I felt as if I was torn from two ways when suddenly Andy gasped. I looked up only to realize I was no longer standing in the doorway of the manor but outside on the lawn. To make it worse the form of my body was lying where I stood just seconds before. Was I dead? Suddenly I felt my body move and seconds later when I opened my eyes again I was lying on the floor in the hallway with Andy leaning over me. He didn't seem to have seen my out of body experience but he looked so concerned for me.

I looked into his eyes and I saw something I had never seen before, love. Without really knowing what I did I put my hand around his neck pulling him down to me and before I knew it we were kissing. A million thoughts went through my head, such as a small voice screaming that I was kissing Andy, ANDY. But then there was that feeling of kissing him, the one that made small butterflies fly around in my stomach and suddenly it didn't feel so bad anymore.

"Told you he liked you" Phoebe's sugar sweet voice interrupted us and I pulled away from him.

Slowly I got up from the floor and caught my breath as he did the same. He had a very goofy smile on his face; I guess the same one I was wearing.

"So was that a yes?"

"Um…" I turned around and saw that not only Phoebe was watching now but Piper as well. Couldn't a girl have some privacy in her own house? "Can I call you?" I asked and practically threw him out of the house.

"You are so grounded" I said and starred at Phoebe.

"Aw come one you were so sweet" she said. "Besides that power of yours looked awesome."

"What other power?" Piper asked. Apparently Phoebe had watched a lot longer then I had thought at first.

"She kind of projected herself out to the lawn" Phoebe said excitedly.

Great she said it was cool, I thought I had died. Could this day get any worse? Suddenly the front door opened and Sevron walked in.

Apparently it could.

"Where's you half breed sister?" he asked with an evil smirk. "Still gone?" he made a movement with his hands as to show how Paige just vanished.

I just stood there with no idea what to say, he had seen Paige disappear, he had seen her to magic just like he had seen me do it…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ok so heres another chapter pipers pov**_

_**Chapter 14 **_

_**the date**_

I was filled with mixed emotions as I walked into my bedroom after my shower to get ready for my date with Leo. I was really excited...i was going on a date...yay me and I was really nervous, for the same reason. But mostly I felt really bad for going out when all this stuff with Paige is going on. We found out she went, if that's how you would say it, to Glens place when he had called to tell us where Paige was. I had asked to speak to her but he said she just needed some time.

Prue and Phoebe had agreed to let Paige have a day or so to cool down before barging in and taking her home and insisted I still go on my date. But I still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that sat in my stomach, the feeling that I shouldn't be going out when she is suffering. But with resistance I was in fact going on the date.

I opened my closet door and started looking at my clothes. I started to pull clothes out of my closet but quickly realized none of my clothes were very nice, I had never had to dress for a date before. I laid down on my bed in my bathrobe wondering what to do. I saw Prue standing at my bedroom door laughing.

"What," I said.

Prue just smiled and gestured for me to follow her. I quickly got up off my bed and followed her out into the hallway and into her bedroom. I saw Phoebe sitting on the bed and wondered what was going on.

"Told you she would want help," Phoebe said smiling. I still didn't know what was going on until Prue went to her closet. I figured she had seen me give up on my clothes and although I think they were trying to convince me that everything was ok and I could go on my date and not worry about them, I decided to take the help anyway.

Prue pulled out a couple of outfits and sent me into her bathroom to try them on. The first outfit I tried on was a black mini, and mini was an understatement, and a long sleeve blue top. I walked out to them but we all agreed it wasn't right for me.

Then I tried on a pair of blue jeans that flared at the bottom and a white shirt with little sequins around the neck I walked out and although this did look good, it still wasn't what I would were on a date.

The last outfit she had given me to try on was a stunning black dress. I put it and looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't sure, I felt like this dress was made to be great on someone else, not me, I wasn't good enough for this dress. I started to cry. Prue obviously heard me and came into the bathroom.

"Honey, you look beautiful, what's wrong?" I stayed silent. She came over and wrapped her arms around me. I stood there for a while until I finally stopped crying. I smiled and Prue left the room so I could take the dress off.

I walked out of the bathroom and put the dress on the bed. I picked up a denim skirt of Prue's that I hadn't tried on but knew would fit, and the sequin top and walked towards the door.

"Uh...Piper, what are you doing?" Prue asked laughing.

"I'm going to change for my date, why?"

"Um...i don't think so," Prue said.

"What..." All of a sudden I was bombarded by my two sisters. Prue ran at me with the dress and Phoebe was armed with a hairbrush and a make-up kit. And even though I was still thinking about how guilty I was about Paige, I was having a good time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Half an hour, and a lot of fuss later, I was finally ready. I was wearing the black dress, against my will, although I have to admit it looked ok. Prue said I looked really different and I guess I did but Phoebe said I looked really girly. I hoped she meant in a good way.

I heard the doorbell rang and suddenly I felt really nervous. I walked down to answer the door but Phoebe stopped me.

"I'll do it." She said. She opened the door and Leo walked in.

"Wow," He said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leo pulled out a chair for me as I sat down. He smiled at me. He is so hot, I can't believe he is on a date with me. For some reason we sat in silence while we ordered. It wasn't awkward or anything, there just wasn't that much to say. It wasn't like it was boring either, it was just calm and intuitive, if that's the word.

When the food came Leo broke the silence.

"You look really beautiful tonight, I'm really glad you decided to come out with me tonight."

"Thanks, and I'm glad I came to, I'm having a really great time."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leo walked me up to the front door of the Haliwell manor. I looked up at him and smiled. I thought back to the time I had seen him in that room. I had thought he was a pompous arrogant cheerleader's boyfriend who cared about nothing more than how he looked. But he wasn't. He was kind caring and cared about a lot more than how he looked, not that he had any troubles with that.

"I had a really great time tonight Leo," I said.

"Me too." Leo took a step closer to me. I could smell him, he smelled really good. He slowly moved his hand up to my face and pushed my hair back. He leaned down and I felt his lips close over mine. I opened my mouth a little and kissed him back. I felt his arms wrap around me and I did the same to him. I opened my mouth a little more to allow his tongue to explore. We kissed for a long time but I finally had to come up for air. I leaned my head against his forehead and paused for a moment.

"Go to the dance with me Piper?" Leo asked. We began to kiss again. I was shocked, in a good way of coarse, because this is only our first date and we had already gone further than I thought we would. I broke the kiss off again and opened a small gap between us.

"Of coarse I'll go to the dance with you." I slowly moved away from him and opened the door.

"Goodnight Leo." I walked inside and closed the door. I leaned against it for support. I saw Phoebe walk out for behind the curtains, she had obviously been watching.

"Phoebe," I stated it a halfhearted annoyance that didn't last long.

"Dish," Phoebe said smiling.

**_Hope you enjoyed, keep reading._**


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to all our lovely readers out there. The first bit continues from when Emelie (Prue) left off on chapter 13.

Chapter 15 - My Crazy Life

_**Phoebe's POV (Jess)**_

Prue looked at Sevron horrified. He had seen Paige do magic. He knew. He knew about our magic. He smirked at us all, and I stepped closer to Prue, suddenly scared.

"Do you really think I could have been married to Penny and not known?" He asked us, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "She did tell me she'd bound your powers, but I was pretty sure you'd have them now she's dead."

The way he spoke the last word was so cold, it was like a knife in my chest. How dare he.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. You can trust Granpa." With that he walked into the kitchen, but the way he smiled scared me, a lot.

"I want to go to Paige." I said quickly. "I don't want to stay here, while she's out there somewhere -"

"Phoebe, try to calm down." Prue warned. "She probably went to Glen's."

"How do you know? Prue, that was the first time she'd orbed. How do we know she can control it? She could have ended up at the other side of the world!"

"Well, first we'll try Glen's, then we'll call Australia, OK?" Piper asked, picking up the phone.

"Not here. With him." Prue said, grabbing my arm and pulling me upstairs. Piper followed, and we gathered in Prue's room. She picked up the extension and dialled, pressing the speakerphone button after a little while.

It seemed to ring for ever, then finally, I heard Glen's voice.

"Hello?" He said nervously.

"Is Paige there?" Prue asked.

"Um ..." I could hear her in the background, saying "No, make them go away," over and over.

"Paige, we just wanna talk!" I said, hurt. "We don't care if we don't have the same dad."

"Count yourself lucky, Victor's not that great." Prue added. "Please, Paige, it doesn't matter to us. We're still your sisters, we always will be -"

"Can you just give her a little time?" Glen interrupted. "Please."

"Paige ... we're here for you." Piper said.

"Bye." Glen said quietly, then we heard the phone click as he hung up.

"You should have made her come home!" I yelled.

"I will do, if she's not home by saturday." Prue said calmly.

"Saturday? Prue, what about tomorrow -"

"She needs time. You have to let her go, Pheebs -"

"I don't believe you!" I yelled, then stormed out.

* * *

I'd calmed down by the next morning, and when Piper got me up for school, I even smiled.

"Your date's tonight." I stated.

"I know. I'm going to have to tell Leo I can't make it -"

"What? No, no, Piper, you need to still go. Paige wouldn't want you to sit around moping -"

_Phoebe, grams wouldn't want you to sit around moping. _That's what Prue said to me after Grams died. Paige isn't deadI reminded myself, but I shivered as I walked down the stairs.

"Prue's gonna make you go." I said. Piper just sighed. "You're going." She waved her hand for me to shut up and carried on walking.

At school, I looked out for Paige, but as the first bell rang, I didn't see her.

"Glen!" I yelled, seeing him. He looked at me awkward as I ran towards him. "Is she here? Where is she?"

"Phoebe -"

"Glen, I need to talk to her." I told him. He slowly raised his arm and pointed to the girls bathroom.

"You didn't hear it from me." He muttered, then hurried away as I stalked towards the bathroom.

Some peroxide blonde bimbo's were stood in front of the mirror, humming. It didn't take me long to figure out what they were humming, or why.

"Get out." I snapped. "Now. And leave my sister alone. Or deal with me." They looked at each other, then decided to go. "Good choice." I said as the door swung shut. "Paige?"

"Go away." She's crying. Oh, no.

"Open the door, or I'll bust it down." I said. "Honest. Todd taught me how to." A moments silence, then the lock clicked, and the door opened a tiny crack to reveal my tear-stained sister.

"It's true." She said, as I forced the door open a little more. "I'm an orphan."

My first thought was to tell her we didn't know if her dad was alive or not, but I decided against it. "So? So are the rest of us. Don't let them talk to you like that. You're better than them." She looked doubtful. "Paige, I don't care who your dad is, or who mine is. Mum's gone, Grams' gone, all we have is each other. Don't deny yourself a family. A family that loves you." I added.

She nodded, a tiny nod, but a nod all the same, and allowed my to hug her.

"Are you coming home?" I begged.

"I want to stay at Glen's for tonight. I just ... need to be away from _him_."

"Can I come?" I joked. She gave a little laugh.

"I will come home, Phoebe." She said. "Just ... not tonight."

"OK." I sighed. "I love you, OK?"

"I love you too."

"OK, wipe those tears missy." I said.

"You too." Oh. I'm crying a little bit.

"Look at that." I murmured. "By the way, nice job with that orbing." She smiled.

"Thanks." I explained briefly about Prue's knew power, and how the book described another power each, then we went to our lessons, very, very late.

I felt weird as I walked into the room; boredem, pity, and a little bit of hate.

"Whoa." I stumbled a little bit. What the ... Oh, my god. Empathy.

"Are you alright Phoebe?" I felt Ramona's concern for me. Which is really weird by the way.

"Fine, fine fine fine." I muttered. I knew it.

Hey, wait a sec, who hates me?

"Hey, so Phoebe, have you heard about the dance?" Todd asked, a few minutes into the lesson.

"The Dance? Oh, yeah. That one." I smiled. "Prue and Andy are going together." Ramona smiled.

"Yeah. Are you going?" I looked at him and felt nervousness. From me or him? This is really confusing.

"I thought we could all go together." Ramona cut in. "As a group."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." I said

"Yeah. Sure." Todd muttered. He feels annoyed. Or I do ... no, him, definetly him. I think.

Just another day in my crazy life, I guess.

* * *

Not my best work, but I think it's OK, lol. Review, pretty please? 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hi, it's random again.

Thanks for the reviews, much appreciated.

Paige's POV.

* * *

16. Going Home? 

I haven't been _home _since the incident. I think I have officially lost everything. I have no mum, no grams and barely any sisters. Add that to the bonus, I don't even know who my dad is, I mean for all I know it could be neighbour George….._urgh bad thought! _

I just feel lost, like I don't even know who I am or where I come from. I'm ten and I'm worrying about who I am!….but it's true. How do you go from thinking you have black and white separated, to then finding it's actually that horrible grey mess.

I've seen Phoebe today, she found me in the girls bathroom, crying once again. She wants me to go home but I'm not sure I want to. I told her I would soon, but that was more my head talking than my heart. I mean do I belong there?

And why is it I'm the one that's left the manor and that _thing _is still there?

"Paige." Glen's voice suddenly booms in my ear.

I glance up quickly, noticing I had completely zoned out on him. We have been walking to his house for about fifteen minutes and I hadn't been listening to a word he had said.

"You weren't listening, were you?" he smiles.

"Sorry." I mumble, as he places an arm around me.

"It's okay, Paige. Are you okay, though?"

"Been better."

"Paige." a voice calls behind me. I instantly dreaded it, knowing who it belonged to.

I turn slowly, with Glen still holding me close, I think if he wasn't there I would have disappeared. Prue had pulled up in her car and I could clearly see Piper and Phoebe with her. All three of them jump out, however I notice Phoebe hesitate before following.

"Paige, you should come home." Prue tells me.

"She's going to stay with me for tonight at least." Glen replies, aware that I wasn't going to answer.

"How are you?" Piper asks, looking sympathetically towards me.

"I'm fine." I mumble once again, noticing Phoebe's sigh. _Okay, she knows I'm lying…but the rest don't….yet. _

"Please come home, Paige." Prue sighs, unable to hide the slight annoyance in her voice.

"It's not home anymore." I reply quietly, turning away.

Glen stood still with my sisters for a moment, then quickly ran to catch up.

"Paige." Piper and Phoebe called, while Prue just stared.

----------

Glen and I hadn't spoken a word since we left my sisters behind. I'm not sure if it was because he was mad at me or he was just unsure of what to say.

We were now arriving at his house and I couldn't seem to find any bright side to my life at the moment….other than Glen, although that had changed from the good old days.

Once we were sat watching TV, I could sense he wanted to say something.

"What?" I ask softly, with the smallest smile I could manage.

He hesitates for a split second before replying, "It's not that I don't like having you here, Paige, 'cause I do….it's just, I think you need to talk to your sisters."

"I know." I reply in the same tone. I know I have to, I just don't want to.

"Then why did you walk away earlier?" Glen asks carefully.

What do I tell him? He knows I don't like _grandpa, _but I haven't got round to telling him about the witch thing. Can I really just say everything is too much and he'll drop? Maybe I should go back, at least then Glen won't worry.

"I just don't want to go back, not with Sevron there. Plus their wrapped in their own life's to notice me." I reply quietly.

"That's not true. I mean they all looked worried when we saw them and I know you've spoken to Phoebe."

At my sudden look, he goes quiet and an odd shade of colour washes over him. I instantly recognise it. He has that same look when he gets caught red handed by his mum….which could only mean…

"You told her I was in the bathroom at school today, didn't you?"

"I.I...have no clue of what your taking about, Paige." he answers.

Is the boy stupid! I know when his lying. He does the innocent look….which I taught him.

"Glen. I told you not to tell them."

"She was worried and your sisters are scary when their mad." he raises he's hands up in defence.

_Okay, so that might be true…but still! Although wait until Prue can throw you across the room without breaking a sweat. That would be interesting to see._

"Yeah well you still shouldn't have told them." I mutter, folding my arms in front of myself.

"I'm sorry….but you have to admit, you felt better for talking to her, right?" he grins, knowing I had felt better….more so than what I had been feeling.

I nod very slightly, then turn my attention to the TV, wanting a distraction.

"Can we watch something different?" I ask.

"Sure." he sighs. I can tells his not happy I changed the subject. "..just help me find the remote."

It's my turn to sigh as I watch Glen begin to turn away from me and search down the side of the couch.

"You always lose that thing." I tell him impatiently.

"I know but I swear I had it right here……..My mum says, this is why I'm not allowed a dog."

I could barely hear him as his head was buried under the couch. I knew there was other reasons his mum didn't let him have a dog, but that one was the funniest.

"Well at least with the dog, you can call him and it would come running. I mean you can't go _remote _and it….." I trail off as the object we were searching for appears in my hand.

_Oh my God! _As the thought enters my head, the remote crashes to the floor, causing Glen to turn and face me. He glanced from me and down to the floor.

I think I'm going to hyperventilate. It feels like someone is sitting on my chest.

"Did you hide it?" he smiles. It was a game we played a couple years ago but we soon stopped when we actually started losing what we had hidden.

"No…I just…kinda found it…then dropped it." I lie badly.

"Yeah, right." he laughs, giving me a coy smile.

_Well at least he doesn't know the truth._

"Uh, Glen…I, uh…think I'm going to go talk to my sisters. I do miss them." I blurt out.

He looks kinda surprised at my sudden change of actions. "Are you sure? You were upset earlier. I don't mind you staying."

"No, no…you were right. Um, thanks for having me."

"Paige, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, honestly. I need to talk to them so I'll see you later." I say really quickly, heading for the door.

"Did you want me to walk you home?" Glen questions, while following me.

"No, I'll, uh, be fine." I answer hastily, trying to get out of the house.

"Okay, well I'll see you later."

"Yep, will do." I reply over my shoulder, heading down to the pavement.

----------

I approach the manor carefully, as if one false move will set of an alarm throughout the neighbourhood, letting them all know I was back.

As I take each step slowly, I hear the front door open and I stop in my tracks. The alarm wasn't sounding throughout the neighbourhood but was deafening me beyond believe.

"I was just coming to get you." Prue tells me with a small smile.

* * *

A/N: Okay that's me done. 

Again thanks for all the reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

Prue's POV (Emelie172)

Disclaimer: The lyrics in this chapter are taken from the song: _The first time I ever saw your face,_ by: _Celine Dion_.

**17. Date, secrets…disaster**

"How can you just sit there?" Phoebe sent me one of her dirty looks. I know she resents me for not just going over to Glen's and drag Paige home.

"I'm going ok" I sighed. "I just want to give her some time."

"The half-breed not home yet?" Sevron's snakelike voice came from the doorway to the kitchen. God I wish he would stop sneaking up on us like that.

"Oh get a life" Phoebe snapped and I couldn't help but smile but as I looked at her I got scared. She was all pale and held on tightly to the counter not to fall.

"What's wrong?" I hurried up to her as Sevron crept away and Piper walked into the room.

"I…I felt him…" Phoebe gasped.

"What?" Piper asked as she joined us.

"Empathy" Phoebe answered and I sighed.

Were we back to the magic again?

"What did you feel?" Piper asked interested.

Wow Piper sounded interested, I had just lost the last one, the voice of reason.

"He's evil" Phoebe whispered as Piper helped her over to one of the chairs and I went over to the sink and filled up a glass of water.

"Like we didn't know that" Piper replied.

"Yeah he's not Mr. nice" I said as I placed the glass on the table in front of Phoebe.

"This was different" Phoebe stated. "It was like nothing I have ever felt, like pure evil."

"Just another reason to get rid of him" Piper muttered under her breath.

"Yeah like that's ever happening" Phoebe said and glanced at me.

"It's all up to me isn't it?" I snapped. "I have to do everything and you just sit back and groan about how long it takes me to the impossible" I didn't mean to sound so awful but I couldn't help it.

"Sorry" Phoebe mumbled.

"Maybe we should just lock him in the basement?" Piper suggested.

"Yeah then the woogy man will eat him alive" I said which made Phoebe's cheeks go all red on her.

"You are never letting go of that, are you?" she said and sent me and Piper evil looks. Ever since she was about five Phoebe has been scared of the besement because she believes that's where the woogy man lives. Back then it was cute but now it was getting annoying as I always ended up being the one having to go down there to do things.

"Nope" I said and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Piper called after me as I headed for the front door.

"I'm getting Paige home" I said and walked out.

I didn't have to go that far though as Paige stood right outside the door.

"I was just coming to find you" I said and smiled.

"I need to talk to you" Paige said and walked past me inside the house.

We walked in to the kitchen where Piper and Phoebe were still seated by the table.

"That went fast" Piper said and smiled as Paige sat down too.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" I asked and sat down as well.

"I think I have another power" Paige sighed and buried her face in her hands.

Great more magic…

"What did you do?" Phoebe leaned over the table to get closer.

"Glen lost the remote and when I said _remote _it kind of appeared in my hand."

"Cool" Phoebe replied and all I could do was sit there and shake my head, would I ever get used to this stuff?

"So Paige…" Piper begun carefully. "…how are you feeling?"

"I don't know" Paige answered truthfully. "I guess I just…I just wished I knew who my dad was."

I looked down at my hands in my lap, what was I to do? Could I tell her I might know who he is…would she hate me if I don't?

If the phone had not rung that very second I might even have told her but as it was I hurried to answer it.

"Hallo" I said. "Yeah sure, sounds good" I hung up and my sisters looked at me as to silently make me tell them who called.

"It was Andy" I said. "He just asked when to pick me up tomorrow" and with that I walked up to my room, I wasn't up for their sweet comments about me and Andy. It was just a date…a very important one as our entire friendship was on the line. But still how bad could it possibly go?

--

"Stop fidgeting" Piper said as we both stood in my bathroom doing our makeup. I was so nervous now I thought I would throw up.

Just then the doorbell rand and seconds later Paige called form downstairs.

"Prue! Andy's here."

"Tell him I got sick" I pleaded but Piper just shook her head and pushed me towards the stairs.

"You march right down there; you go to the dance and have a great time."

When did she get so bossy?

I walked down the stairs and along the way I pulled on my dress nervously. Suddenly I wished I hadn't chosen the one I did. Although it was my sisters who decided that the red one was the one to wear.

I walked out in the hallway and spotted Andy standing by the door. He looked just as nervous as I felt and he looked so handsome.

"Wow you look…you look amazing" he said and smiled.

"Thanks" I felt my cheeks burn, great. "You look good too" I said and opened the door. "Shall we go?"

"Yes of course" he said and hurried after me out to his car.

He was very nice and opened the car door for me as I got in. He even seemed to have cleaned his car, something that felt a bit off. His car had always been, well it had character. Old candy wrappers everywhere, soda cans and magazines but now it was perfectly clean which made me nervous. I missed the mess, at least then it would feel like normal.

"So how do you feel?" he asked, I guess he could see I was a bit distant.

"To be honest, weird" I answered which made him smile.

"Me too, but good weird."

"Yeah" I said and looked out the window as he pulled out from the drive way. But to be honest I wasn't so sure the weird I was feeling was good.

--

"Hey!" Sarah jumped us as soon as we walked into the school gym where the dance was held. "You just look so cute together."

Great this night started just perfectly.

"How about some punch?" Andy asked, thank God for him always knowing how I feel.

"I'd love to" I followed him trough the crowded room until we reached a big table; he took two paper mugs with punch and handed me one.

We drank in silence and watched the others dance. For some reason everyone seemed to be watching us or maybe that's just me. I knew they had no reason to watch us; we were just there like everyone else.

Except we were there on a date…a date, me and Andy on a date. Why did it sound so off, why did I ever do this? Oh why did he have to ask me out?

"I'll just go to the ladies room" I excused myself and walked through the crown of people.

Once I was finally inside I let out a sigh of relief only to see that two girls were standing in front of the big mirrors, laughing.

"Hey guys" I said and they turned and smiled at me.

"How's your date going?" Phoebe asked.

"Good."

"Right so that's why you're hiding out in here" Piper stated and frowned at me. "Tell us what's wrong."

"Fine it's weird, I mean it's Andy" I said.

"Yes and you can't say you didn't think of it" Phoebe said and smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked and walked up to the mirror to fix my lipstick.

"Don't you remember what mum used to say?" Piper asked.

"And grams" Phoebe added.

"No" I lied. Sure I knew, I just didn't want them to bug me about it.

"Then let me refresh your memory" Piper said and placed her arm over my shoulders turning me around so that I was facing them. "Everyone I have ever met has been convinced you and Andy are meant to be together."

"So you go out there and dance with him" Phoebe pushed me towards the door. "Give the guy a chance."

"Fine" I said and opened the door. Had my sisters always been this annoying?

I walked up to where Andy stood and watched the others dance.

"Do you want to dance?" Andy asked before I had any chance of asking him.

"Sure" I took his hand and we moved out onto the dance floor.

Of course as soon as we begun to dance the DJ switched to a slow song. Andy looked happy but I felt like disappearing. If only I had that orb thingy power Paige did.

Reluctantly I moved closer and we begun to dance. But as the song after song was played I found myself moving closer to him until I was so close I could smell him. His sent made me dizzy and I smiled as he whispered the words to the song in my ear. He had never been much of a singer but right then and there it was the most beautiful had ever heard that song.

"_The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes. And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave. To the dark and the empty skies my love."_

When the song ended I looked up surprised, I didn't want to let go but I didn't have much choice as a group of girls came our way. All laughing and looking at me…the worst thing was that they used to be my friends a long time ago, before I found out how mean they really were.

"Prue how's your date going?" Connie asked sweetly as she smiled flirtatiously as Andy who by the way only looked at her with disgust.

"Great" I answered and hoped they would go away.

"It doesn't look that way" Anna added and laughed, in her hand she held a mug of punch that she 'accidentally' tipped at me. My hands flew out as a reaction, sending the mug flying back at her, making the red punch splash all over her white dress.

"Ahhh…" Anna screamed and ran towards the bathrooms.

"Oops!" I smiled as they others ran after Anna.

"How did that…?" Andy looked confused at me.

"I don't know" I answered. There was no way I could explain the witch stuff to him. I didn't even know if I understood it myself. Suddenly everyone around us stopped dancing just to stare at me, I'm sure they didn't see me use magic. Well almost sure anyway.

"Can you just please take me home?"

"Sure" he took my hand and together we left the building.

--

The drive home was made in silence but after he parked on my driveway he turned to me with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"For what?"

"Look I know we've been friends since forever but I have loved you just as long. When I finally got the courage to ask you out and you said yes I thought this would be the best day of my life…"

"And it didn't" I said and smiled.

"If you want us to go back to being just friends we can do that" he sighed and looked out the window.

I thought for a moment only to realize I didn't have to think. Instead I leaned forward, took his face in my hands and kissed him. As he got over the shock his hands slid around my waist and the kiss deepened.

The light being turned on outside the front door made us break apart and look up to see who it was.

"Oh great" I sighed.

"That's him, huh?" Andy looked up at the old man starring down at us.

"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow" I kissed him again quickly before I got out of his car.

"Does he know you're a witch" Sevron hissed as I passed him on my way inside. I didn't answer but headed for the stairs to go up to my room. "You can't hide it forever you know" I heard him call after me. "People will find out you're a freak, that you're all freaks."

As I reached the top of the stairs tears were burning in my eyes and I didn't even bother to stop by Paige's room where she looked out at me. She didn't come after me either; I guess it's only the young ones that gets comforted in this family. I threw myself down on my bed and soaked my face in my pillow.

How had this day gone from weird, to amazing to a complete disaster?


	18. Chapter 18

**_Ok so heres another chapter 4 all of u awsome readers and reviewers. We hope you enjoy._**

**_Chapter 18_**

_**Lipstick**_

"Stop fidgeting" I said as Prue and I stood in her bathroom doing our make-up. I was really getting good at that, the whole getting dressed up and putting on make-up thing. I was really excited but Prue looked like she was going to throw up. I knew what she was feeling, she had been friends with Andy her whole life and now everything was different.

The doorbell rang and next thing I heard was Paige, calling Prue down cause Andy was here. Prue pleaded with me.

"Please just tell him I got sick."

"But I knew deep down she would regret not going, so I checked her make-up one last time and pushed her towards the stairs.

""You march right down there; you go to the dance and have a great time."

I watched her, obviously a little shocked, walk down the stairs and out of my sight into the living room. I turned around and realized that soon I'd be at the dance with Leo. I really liked him, I felt like I was... No way... I felt like I was...falling in love?

It was weird. I had known the guy a week, well he had gone to the same school as me for like 3 years but I never actually spoken to him before a week or so ago. I finished my make-up and put on my black dress and went downstairs.

About two minutes later there was a knock at the door. I knew it was Leo so I grabbed ma bag and opened the door.

"Hey, wow you look really beautiful," Leo said smiling.

"Thanks, you look nice to."

"Should we go?"

"Yea, sure."

We got into Leo's car. It was a really nice car. He did up his seatbelt and turned to look at me. He leaned over and kissed me. I smiled at him as he turned on the car and drove down the street.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When we arrived at the dance, we got out of Leo's car and I nervously walked into the light filled room with Leo close. I wondered why I was suddenly nervous and then I realized, no one from school knew about Leo and I. He could see I was nervous and I'm pretty sure he figured why.

"Hey come on, its ok," Leo said. For some reason, no matter how corny that sounded, it worked. I felt safe with him. He kissed me and we walked onto the dance floor.

I danced with Leo to a fast hip-hop song and when it was over I excused myself to the ladies room to freshen up. I walked in and saw Phoebe at the mirrors putting on some make-up.

"Can I use your lipstick bubz?" Phoebe turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey" she said as she rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a red lipstick, same shade as the one I was wearing and handed it to me. She asked about my date so I spilled my guts about it and somehow we ended up laughing. Just as I finished putting on my lipstick. Prue walked into the bathrooms. She saw us and walked over.

"How's your date going?" Phoebe asked.

"Good." Prue said hiding something.

"Right so that's why you're hiding out in here" I frowned at her, "Tell us what's wrong." I hadn't seen Prue like this before. She wasn't exactly scared or even shocked. Not even sad, she was just like nervous or weird or something.

"Fine it's weird, I mean it's Andy" she finally managed to blurt out.

"Yes and you can't say you didn't think of it" Phoebe said mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Prue asked now fixing her lipstick.

"Don't you remember what mum used to say?" I asked.

"And grams" Phoebe added.

"No" Prue lied. I knew she was lying because Prue wouldn't forget something like that, especially if it was mum that was saying it, or even grams for that matter.

"Then let me refresh your memory" I said and placed her arm over her shoulders turning her around so that she was facing us.

"Everyone I have ever met has been convinced you and Andy are meant to be together." I said

"So you go out there and dance with him" Phoebe pushed me towards the door. "Give the guy a chance."

"Fine" she said and opened the door.

I watched Prue walk out of the room and decided I should go meet Leo again. He was in the corner with two glasses of punch. He saw me and he put the punch glasses down and started walking towards me. A slow song came on and we met in the middle of the dance floor. He took me into his embracing arms and we danced. I could smell his cologne as I leaned my head against his shoulder. I felt so complete with him, so safe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I walked up the staircase and into my bedroom. That was the best night ever. I couldn't believe how fast I was falling in... No I can't be falling in...I can't even think about it, I can't be falling in...I am, I'm falling in love with Leo. But it's too soon, does he, no, why would he love someone like me?

I walked over to my mirror and took out my hair. I heard the front door open.

"Phoebe," I screamed loudly so she could hear me downstairs.

"Yea, it's me," she slammed the door and came upstairs. She walked into my room and sat on my bed, "So how was your date with the god of all hotness?"

"I had a good time," I said and smiled. I was all about keeping things to myself lately wasn't I?

"Piper!"

"I said we had a good time, how was your date?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Complicated

"Phoebe," I heard Piper yell as I walked through the door.

"Yea, it's me," I called, slamming the door and walking upstairs. I walked into her room and sat on her bed. "So how was your date with the god of all hotness?"

"I had a good time," She said and smiled. She didn't even pick up on the fact that I'd read her diary - The god of all hotness was one of the ways she'd referred to Leo.

"Piper!"

"I said we had a good time." Huh. If I was looking for details I ain't getting any. "How was your date?" She added.

I rolled my eyes. Did she actually listen to anything any of us said lately?

"I didn't have one." I replied.

"Really? I thought I saw you and Todd dancing ..." She said and smiled at me.

"Yeah ... but that - that was - you know - just a dance. At a dance."

"So why are you all weird?"

I sighed and laid down. "This new power. It's driving me crazy."

"Why?"

"Because ... I kept feeling things ... that weren't mine. When he picked me up, I felt weird ... like ... like you know when you see chocolate, and you just want it really, really bad? Like that. And when we met up with the others, I felt disappointed ... that we weren't alone." I admitted. "But _I _don't want to be alone with him. Honestly. And when we were dancing ..." I sighed again. "I felt awkward, but really, really happy."

"So ... which was you and which was him?" She asked, confused.

"I think he likes me." I said finally. She smiled again. "This is so complicated." I sighed.

"So is life. Try to relax." She told me. "It'll all blow over ... I mean he's a thirteen year old boy. He'll get over it."

"Leo's a fifteen year old boy." I told her. "But he didn't look like he was gonna get over you anytime soon." A pink flush crept up her cheeks.

"Wh - What?"

"I saw you on the porch just now." I said slyly. "He couldn't keep his hands off you."

"I - I - Where were you?" She stammered finally. I grinned at her.

"Todd's dad dropped us off." I told her. "And when I got out, I saw you two. I thought it best not to interrupt." She went even redder. "Well, see you." I said, standing up. "I'm going to call Paige."

"Don't you think it's a little late?" Piper asked me.

"No. I said I'd call her when we got home." I sighed. "I kinda wish I'd just stayed home with her. I mean, we only just got her home -"

"I know." She said seriously. "But she _wanted _to go to Glens tonight, don't forget."

"True. We wouldn't have let her stay alone with him anyway." I said. She nodded, knowing I was referring to Sevron.

"OK. Tell her we love her."

"Will do." I stepped into the hall and scooped up the phone. I was halfway through dialling Glen's number, when he walked to the top of the stairs. Sevron. He smirked at me.

"Calling the half-breed?"

"She is not a half-breed." I told him. "She is our sister, and she is worth a million of you. More." He gave a little shrug, and continued walking forward. As I was deciding to lock him in the basement first chance I got, I felt that feeling again. The one I'd had a few days ago, like nothing I'd ever felt before. Hate, really strong hate. And ... I can't explain it. As he brushed past me, I felt myself jump as an electric shock ran through me.

_Sevron was in some kind of dark cave, flaming torches illuminating the walls. Several people were around him._

_"Are you sure you can do this?" One of them asked. Sevron gave that creepy smirk. _

_"Of course I can. I tricked Penny all those years ago, didn't I?"_

I shuddered as the cave and Sevron dissolved, returning to the hall wall - and Sevron.

"What did you see?" He asked me nervously.

"Uh - a ca - How did you know?" I asked him suddenly.

"Oh - I - guessed."

"Really?" I muttered sarcastically.

"What did you see?" He repeated.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I replaced the phone and walked into my room. I was shaking by the time I'd closed the door. Something didn't feel right about our dear old granddad.

The front door opening and closing alerted me to Prue's return. Gladly, I opened my bedroom door - and gasped. Sevron was still stood in the hall where I'd left him. I shook my head a little. For a moment, I thought I'd seen ... never mind.

"Prue!" I yelled, running down the stairs.

"Wait!" Sevron yelled after me, grabbing me roughly by the arm.

What is with this guy?


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hey guys, me random again.

Paige's POV below.

* * *

20. Barricades and Loneliness

_Oh God, why did I even consider this? _

I knew I should have went through the back door or tried that orbing thing again. I'm currently struggling to get into my bedroom through, none other than my window.

One problem; I never thought it would be that difficult. I watched Phoebe do it loads of times and yet I've managed to get one foot in, while trying to pull myself up. Here I go…one, two….

_Oh Crap!_

I'm through and I'm in. I have another problem though. I've knocked half the stuff on my dresser off. So much for stealth!

Maybe I should have gone to Glen's. That's where my sisters think I am, anyway.

I didn't want to tell them Glen was busy and out with his parents. They would want to stay to keep me from being alone with the _thing. _I couldn't let that happen.

Maybe I would be better on my own. I only seem to hold people back.

That's it with the dwelling. I've done that too much lately. I have bigger things to deal with…like Sevron. I am getting that guy out, even if it kills me.

I hear the sound of the front door shut and I breath a sigh of relieve, grateful they didn't see me climbing through the window.

_Wait a minute._ It's too early for my sisters to be home, isn't it?

I move to my bedroom door, trying to work out who it could be. I open it very slightly and hear Prue and Sevron exchanging words. She's supposed to be with Andy.

I open the door further, out of curiosity and I instantly regret it.

Prue spotted me but she looks upset. Prue's never upset like that. It's anger first, not tears. Maybe I should go see if she's okay.

I take one step out and stop still. Sevron is stood nearby. I don't wait for anything, not even a chance to breath, I just slam the door shut and push a chair against it.

_Okay, so maybe I'll talk to Prue later._

----------

Time passes really slowly when you know you need to do something but your too scared to walk out your own room. I've been trying to figure out if Sevron has moved from outside my room so I can go see Prue.

That, so far, hasn't gone to plan because I don't want to move the chair that's barricading my door.

That's when I hear voices, Piper's and Phoebe's to be exact. It's kinda hard to work out what they are saying. Two words I do notice though are; Paige and Glen's.

_Crap! Please don't phone, please don't phone. _

Then I hear him and instantly my blood runs cold.

Without really thinking, I dive under my covers. It's childish and pathetic I realise….also something none of my sisters would do, but I'm scared and alone.

Alone…seems to be an epidemic these days for me.

I hide my head and wait for them to all disappear, this I knew wouldn't be for along time as I hear Phoebe shout for Prue.

I zone out completely and try to ignore the shouting. Closing my eyes tightly and pulling the pillow further over my head, I pretend I'm somewhere else….anywhere else.

_----------_

I open my eyes slowly and I am suddenly aware of the pillow covering my head. Removing it, so I could get a look at the alarm clock next to me, I realise it's two am.

_Great! I fell asleep. _

I climb out from under my covers and carefully walk towards the bedroom door. I couldn't believe I had slept through the incident from earlier.

Causally I push the chair out of the way and open the door, poking my head out to see if he was still there. The hallway was clear and not a sound could be heard.

Quickly I walk down to Prue's room and push open the door. I step in, not daring to look behind me. Shutting it, I find myself just staring at it, like they do in the horror films when their waiting for the villain to burst through the door.

_Damn Phoebe, making me watch them!_

"Paige."

I jump out of my skin and I had that odd sense of orbing again. Once the dizziness subsides, I turn towards the bed to find Prue fully awake, staring at me in mild shock.

"Did I just…." I trail off as she nods to my unasked question.

"Yeah, you did."

"Great." I mutter, that's all I need; every time I get scared, I orb._ How great is that?_

"What are you doing here anyway? You should be asleep, it's two in the morning." Prue replies.

"I…uh…wanted to see if you were alright." I answer, while finding my bare feet somewhat fascinating.

I was expecting to get yelled at. I was waiting for it.

"You wanna come over here?"

_Wait, that's not usually how it goes._ I look up and notice her smiling a little. Instead of questioning her though I just happily climb up on to her bed, where she pulls me in.

"What happened earlier?" I ask.

Prue's quiet for a moment. "Nothing for you to worry about, sweetie." she sighs, which does very little to comfort me.

"Can you just tell me, please?" I beg. It used to work on Grams…back when I thought she was sane and hadn't married the hobo from outside the market.

"What are doing home anyway? You were supposed to be at Glen's. That's where I dropped you off."

"I.I…uhh."

_Hmm, that didn't sound suspicious at all. Way to go Paige!_

"Paige."

It amazes me how she reprimand me with just my name. It's creepy.

"I came home, Glen never knew I was going round." I mumble.

"What?"

She really doesn't look impressed. Great! My day just keeps getting better.

"If I didn't leave, you, Piper and Phoebe wouldn't have gone to the dance." I try to explain.

"There is a reason, Paige. I don't want you left alone with that_ thing_ still in the house."

"Well I wasn't alone for long, you came home soon after." I reason, but Prue looks a little upset by what I said.

"Still, Paige, don't do it again, please. I don't want you anywhere near him. Not without me or Piper and Pheebs nearby."

"I don't want to go near him. I want him gone."

She sighs again and I kinda feel like I'm pressuring her into doing something. "We all do, trust me…but you heard him; he goes, we all go into foster care."

"That would be fun at school." I mumble more to myself but Prue looks at me sharply.

"What's going on at school?" she presses.

_Like Prue would understand; she's the queen bee._

"Nothing."

"Paige, tell me."

_Wow, demanding!_

"School is just school." I shrug, trying my hardest to disguise any sign there is a problem.

"Paige."

_Prue, your going to where my name out._

"It's just some girls thinking there funny." I answer vaguely.

"What are they saying?"

"Nothing."

"I'll ask Glen." she threatens.

"They call me Annie, okay. You happy?"

_Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at her, but man does she not give it a rest._ I then watch as she thinks it over.

"Who's they?" she asks.

"No one. Prue can we drop it, okay."

"Your not alone Paige. Never. You have me, Piper and Phoebe….and Glen. Please don't think what they say is true."

Her voice is surprisingly soft, as if she's worried I would suddenly leave.

"Can I stay here tonight? I kinda don't wanna go back to my room." I ask quietly, although I think Prue never expected me to leave her room.

She pulls me close to her and she wraps her arms round me. "Sure, sweetie, just remember what I said." she whispers.

I nod very slightly, as my eyes begin to get heavy again.

"Prue.." I mumble, "..do you think my real dad knows about me?"

I never last long enough to hear the reply, as my exhaustion takes it's toll.

* * *

A/N: Okay that's me done... for now.

Thanks for reading.

:o)


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, thanks for all of the lovely reviews….here comes another chapter in Prue's POV by Emelie172…**

**21. Morality sucks**

"Prue…do you think my real dad knows about me?"

"Prue…do you think my real dad knows about me?"

"Prue…do you think my real dad knows about me?"

The same sentence over and over again, I twisted and turned in my bed unable to fall asleep. All through the night I just kept hearing my sweet baby sister's voice in my head. After what felt like years the sun finally rose, spreading its warm light in through my window. Beside me Paige begun to stir and slowly she woke up, turning around so her face was facing me.

"Good morning" she said sweetly.

"Morning" I replied and smiled. Sure it was a fake smile but what did she know.

Suddenly my door opened up only to reveal the ugly face of our dear granddad. He smiled widely and showed his ugly yellow teeth.

"The half-breed and the liar in bed together" he smirked. "How sweet."

He left the door and I shot out of bed.

"Okay that's it" I said and pulled on my clothes in a hurry. "That guy is gonna get it."

I stormed out of my room and didn't even hear what Paige called after me. I went on pure rage and caught up with him by the stairs.

"You better stop this or you will be sorry" I threatened.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

God did this guy really think I would fall for that?

"You stop calling her a half-breed and me a liar" I said coldly as I tried to keep my hands together so I wouldn't use my powers on him.

"But she is a half-breed and you are a liar, aren't you?"

"She's not a liar" I heard Paige's voice behind me. I would have been crazy to think she would have stayed behind.

"Oh you are, aren't you dear Prudence?" Sevron smirked at me. I felt my stomach curl together and my heat fell. "You were old enough, weren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said but all the confidence I had felt before was gone. Now I was left with nothing but an urge to take Paige and get the hell out of there.

"Oh don't you Prudence" He said. "Maybe we should tell Paige about her daddy?"

"Prue?" Paige asked. "What does he mean?"

"Yes what do I mean?" Sevron asked. "Maybe I should tell her the whole ugly truth?"

"Don't you dare" I said in-between clutched teeth. He lounged forward towards Paige and as if by slow-motion my hands shot up in front of me, in front of her. The blast that was created was noting like I had ever felt before. Sevron flew up in the air; he almost seemed to soar there for a while before he crashed into the wall downstairs.

The crash made Piper and Phoebe come rushing out of their rooms and just looked at me and then down at Sevron, then back at me. Their faces said anything I needed. They thought of me as a freak.

"Prue?" Paige slowly said. "What did he mean?"

"We need an ambulance" I cried and ran down the stairs. I fell to my knees by Sevron's side and placed my fingers on his neck searching for a pulse.

"Prue what happened?" Phoebe asked as she and Piper walked down the stairs.

Before I could answer Sevron's hand shot up and closed around my wrist tightly. He twisted it as he got up, dragging me with him.

"You stupid bitch" he yelled and pushed me up against the wall, his hand over my throat.

"Hey get you dirty hands of my sister" Piper called and threw her hands out freezing him.

I managed to get my hand out and get his hand of my throat and hurried away from him.

"Thanks?"

"No problem but what is wrong with him?" Piper asked.

"I don't know" I lied.

"I think you do" Paige said, she was walking down the stairs slowly with her eyes set on me. "Or should I say that I know you do."

"Paige please" I begged, there was no way I could get into it. Not now, not here.

"You know who he is, don't you?" It was more of a statement then a question.

I looked away, how could I possibly get out of this?

"Maybe" the word just escaped, I had no way of taking it back now though.

"Maybe?" Paige said angrily. "Who is he?"

"I really don't know" I said as I was on the verge of breaking out in tears. "I remember him but not who he was."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Phoebe asked hurtfully.

"So what do you remember?" Paige asked and starred at me.

"His name is Sam" I said.

"Sam."

"Yeah, I thought he was just a friend to mum but as I thought about it now there couldn't have been anyone else."

"So you didn't think I deserved to know?" Paige yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry" I cried.

"You should be" Paige said coldly. I could see in her eyes that she hated me and it broke me apart. I couldn't stand it.

Paige gave me one last look before she ran up the stairs to her room.

"Paige!" Phoebe called and hurried after her.

"I can't be here" I said and spun around heading for the front door.

"Prue!" I heard Piper call after me but I just got out and slammed the front door shut after me.

I had no idea where I was going until I stood outside his door. The moment he opened it I just fell into his arms crying like I hadn't cried in years.

"Prue what's wrong?" Andy asked me as he tried to sooth me the best he could.

I don't know how it happened but suddenly it all just ran out of me, I guess I was tired of always having to hold it in and be the strong one.

"I tried to kill Sevron and Paige hates me, they all hate me…I hate myself…"


	22. Chapter 22

**_Ok guys it's us again, the sisterhood is back. I am so sorry it has taken so long for this story to update, it's my fault I just had so much going on and then I went overseas and it's just been really hectic and I am so sorry but here is the chapter now…love to all our readers…thanks for waiting…I'll try not to make it this long again…..scratch that it will not take this long again….de-anne _**

**_Chapter 22 _**

**_The event of all talk _**

I heard a crash so I rushed down the stairs along with Phoebe. We reached the bottom only to see Sevron laying on the floor with Prue a few steps away from him in a frantic, I then realized what had happened, and she had hit him with her powers.

"Prue?" Paige slowly said. "What did he mean?"

"We need an ambulance" Prue cried and ran down the stairs. I stood there in shock and watched her fall to her knees by Sevron's side and placed her fingers on his neck searching for a pulse.

"Prue what happened?" Phoebe asked as she followed me down the stairs. Phoebe knew what happened, but I'm not sure she wanted to believe it. She didn't want to believe that her sister did that, but she had, she had used her powers to hurt someone.

Before Prue could answer Sevron's hand shot up and closed around her wrist tightly. He twisted it as he got up, dragging Prue with him. That's when I realized Prue hadn't tried to hurt him,

"You stupid witch" he yelled and pushed her up against the wall, his hand over her throat.

"Hey get you dirty hands of my sister" I yelled in a desperate attempt to try and stop him. But then I realized, I did have a way of stopping him so I closed my eyes and hoped for the best as I attempted to freeze him. Much to my surprise he did freeze and Prue managed to wriggle free from him and hurried away to the other side of the room. Prue looked up at me with almost an uneasy smile.

"Thanks?"

I was a little surprised.

"No problem but what is wrong with him?" I asked even though I had a slight suspision I already knew.

"I don't know" Prue stated, but Paige wasn't buying it.

"I think you do" Paige said, she was walking down the stairs slowly with her eyes set on Prue. I had never seen this look on my little sister before, "Or should I say that I know you do."

"Paige please" Prue said, looking scared, uneasy, even out of place. She looked at Paige as if it hurt her to keep it a secret, but it hurt her even more to have to say it out loud.

"You know who he is, don't you?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Maybe" I was shocked at this.

"Maybe?" Paige said angrily. "Who is he?"

"I really don't know" she said as I was on the verge of breaking out in tears. "I remember him but not who he was."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Phoebe asked hurtfully. That was the 1st time I had heard Phoebe speak since we both came down the stairs. She looked hurt also, I'm not sure why, but I guess if you think about it Prue kept this a secret from us too.

"So what do you remember?" Paige asked and starred at her.

"His name is Sam" she said. When I thought about it that name did sound familiar, not sure where I remember it from though.

"Sam."

"Yeah, I thought he was just a friend to mum but as I thought about it now there couldn't have been anyone else."

"So you didn't think I deserved to know?" Paige yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry" Prue cried. And she did sort of sound sorry, although she sounded like she still wished it was a secret.

"You should be" Paige said coldly. Prue saw the look in her eyes, and I saw the look in hers. I could tell this was going to take a while to heal.

Paige gave us all one last look before she ran up the stairs to her room.

"Paige!" Phoebe called and hurried after her.

"I can't be here" Prue said and spun around heading for the front door.

"Prue!" I yelled after her but she just ran out and slammed the front door shut after her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I walked up the stairs to Paige's room and knocked on the door. I really wanted to see how Paige was, so before anyone had the chance to answer I opened the door myself. Phoebe looked up at me and pulled away from a long hug with Paige. She walked over to me and pulled me out the door.

"How is she?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"She's really upset…where's Prue?"

"I don't know…she ran off on me after you went up the stairs…any idea where she'd be?"

"Andy's place…you need to go find her…ok?"

Why was it always up to me? I walked down the stairs and sat on the couch….just as I did the doorbell rang. It was Leo. I answered it with a fake smile on my face.

"Hey Leo…I'd invite you in but I have to go find Prue and help her and Paige and Phoebe and ii don't know where Prue is and…."

"Hey calm down babe, stop and breath…what's wrong….where is Prue?"

"I don't know, Phoebe thinks she is at Andy's place…I was going over there to check now but even if I find her I don't know what to say to make her come home."

"Why…what happened?"

I told him the whole story and didn't leave anything out, well at least I don't think I did but I couldn't be sure in the state I was in. Leo, to my surprise pulled me into a hug.

"Come on, lets go find Prue."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We sat in the car in front of Andy's house, myself almost unable to move. I wasn't sure why I was scared, maybe it was the fear of not finding her in there or maybe it was the fear of finding her and not being able to convince her to come home, maybe Andy wouldn't let me talk to her. But I knew I had to try so I signaled to Leo that I was ready to go in and we both got out of the car.

"Do you want me to stay here or do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I need you to come; if Prue decides she will talk to me I need you to distract Andy whilst I do so."

With that we walked up to the front door and I slightly knocked. We waited at the door for about a minute but I swear that was the longest minute of my life. Finally Andy answered the door. He only opened the door slightly and so my hope that Prue was there grew ever so slightly as well.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

by this point I knew Prue was there by the way Andy was acting. He was ever so awkwardly trying to "play it cool" and so I knew something was up.

"Were here to see Prue," I stated openly.

"Prue…why would you come here to see Prue."

"It's ok Andy, let them in," I heard and he opened the door to reveal Prue sitting on the couch, blotchy face, curled up in a ball and next to her the space Andy must have been sitting in. I slowly walked in the door and towards the couch. I shot Leo a look and he knew to distract Andy whilst I talked to Prue.

"Hey Andy, come for a walk?" Leo said trying to give him a hint, although Andy obviously wasn't one to take a hint quickly.

"Where would we go for a walk in the middle of the night, well close enough to anyway?" that's when I realized it had come to nine o'clock at night, a few hours had past since the actual event. By this time Leo had given up on the hints.

"Let's just go and leave them alone….duh!"

"Ooooooooooh alright." And with that they left. I turned to Prue as I sat down on Andy's couch next to her. I leaned over and she willingly fell into the hug that I had offered.

"Hey, it's ok."

"No Piper it's not ok, everything is a mess, Paige hates me and Phoebe and you probably do to. Plus we have to live with that Sevron guy, if he is still alive, for at least another three months and…"

"Ok, Paige doesn't hate you she is just upset and neither do Phoebe or I, we could never hate you after all the things you've done for us, and if Sevron is still alive, social services could not leave him with us after this, he really tried to hurt you Prue. Now will you come home, I think we all need to be together right now?"

"I don't know Piper; I really don't think Paige wants to see me right now."

**_Ok I hope you enjoyed and again sorry for taking so long to update…..de-anne Please review…it's only a click away…lol. _**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - Secrets and Sisters

(**_Phoebe's POV by motormouth2005 / jess)_**

I watched Piper walk down the stairs and ignored the doorbell, knowing she'd get it. Instead I walked back into Paige's room. She didn't lift her head when I walked in but I knew she'd raised her eyes to look at me.

"Are you OK?" I asked her. It had suddenly hit me a few moments ago how young she was, and how much she had to deal with here. It wasn't fair ...

"No." She said tearfully.

"Paige." I sighed, sitting on the bed next to her. "She didn't mean to hurt you ..."

"She knew, all along she knew who my dad was." She gave a bitter laugh. "She held me while I spoke about him, about my dad, and she didn't say anything."

I didn't know what to say - I felt just as betrayed. Lately it was like Prue and Piper had grouped together, like they knew best and Paige and I were treated like little kids. It wasn't _fair_.

"Where's he?" Paige asked suddenly, and I knew by the venom in her voice she was talking about Sevron.

"I ... still downstairs, I guess, frozen -" I muttered. I don't like going near him, I don't like what I feel. The evil -

**BANG**

The door flew open with such a force that it left a dent in the wall. The two of screamed as Sevron stepped into the room. His face was twisted in rage, his eyes were narrowed, blazing slits of hate ... and they were red.

Red. Red eyes. Sevron has red eyes. The information sped around my brain like mad as I tried to make sense of it. And then pictures joined the words, pictures of demons, demons with red eyes...

"Sevron is a demon." I whispered. How could we have been so stupid? How could I have been so stupid? Me, who had sat up for nights on end looking at the Book, studying the pictures of demons.

"You're a demon!" I said, louder, angrier. His face twisted into a smirk, and he gave a ting nod.

"Well done, _Bee_." My blood ran cold at the sound of the old nickname, the nickname mum used to use for me ... His voice was dripping with evil, how dare he, how dare he call me that, how dare he use that word -

"How dare you!" I screamed. I thought I was angry, but my voice sounded tearful. He threw something at me, something that sent my flying into the wall. I stayed on my feet, just, clinging to that wall for support. On the bed, Paige looked frozen in terror.

Sevron laughed, threw his head back and laughed.

"You - you don't deserve - how can you -" I spluttered, raw emotion burning.

"What's wrong, _Bee_?" He scoffed, and I felt bile rise up my throat. Bee ... no one had called me Bee since she died, I wouldn't let them ... I had almost forgotten it, almost forgotten he special name for me ... and now he was saying it, he was tarnishing it ...

"It's OK, Bee." He said spitefully. He knew.

"Stop it!" I screamed. I wanted to hurt him, but I knew I was powerless. What could I do, premonition him to death? "Stop it." I whispered. My head was bleeding and pounding, I couldn't think straight. The feeling of evil was washing over me, and the pain of death... he knew how to get to me, to us. He knew how to break us.

I sank down to the floor, I couldn't do it, I couldn't pretend anymore. It hurt, so much that she was gone, that she'd left us. Not just mum - I was almost used to that now, even though some nights, I just wanted her to hold me, like she did when I was little ...

But it wasn't just her, it was Grams too. She'd always been there, this ... this being of strength. She protected us, and now she was gone ... we were alone, we had to face this alone. Everyone, everyone was leaving us, mum, dad, grams ...

My face was streaming with tears, and I let my eyes close, let myself slump further towards the floor.

"Phoebe!" I heard Paige scream, but I couldn't open my eyes, I didn't have the strength.

_"Phoebe, this is your baby sister." Mum said softly. "This is Paige." I looked at the small pink bundle and wondered what she wanted me to do with it. It was like one of my dolls, only her eyes were open and looking at me._

_"Paige." I repeated._

_"And I know you won't ever let anything happen to her." Mum added. "You'll always protect her ..."_

_Nodding furiously, I beamed at her. "Promise."_

I dragged my head up, I had to help Paige, somehow I had to. I promised.

He had her pinned against the wall, his hands at her throat, her hands clutching his wrists. It took me too long to stand up, the dizziness was overwhelming. But I couldn't just let him kill her.

I picked up Paige's bedside lamp, surprised by it's heaviness. With all the strength I had, I swung it at him, his him on the head.

It worked, he stiffened then fell. Paige was gasping for air, massaging her neck.

"Are you - you OK?" I gasped. She nodded, stepped over his body towards me. I hugged her, relived that we had made it - for now.

"Prue - Piper -" I muttered, taking Paige's hand and pulling us out of the room. I knew, I just knew that this was the kind of thing the Book Of Shadows had mentioned, that we had to fight Sevron ...

**So now you know. I doubt it's a big surprise, but now the secrets out. **


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hello everyone. It's Paige's turn again, so it's me, Random...again.

Hope you are all enjoying this and thanks to all the reviewers, much appreciated.

Anyway, my part below and I apologise in advance.

* * *

24. Reflecting on the Predicaments.

While I dangle here pinned to the wall by the grip of a man that society considers my legal guardian and technically would be classed as my grandfather, I can't help but want to sum up my life.

I'm ten. That is right, ten…almost eleven but at the moment I don't see me making it that far, so I'm ten.

In this time, I have grown not knowing my mother or father and depending on the love from my sisters and Grams. Then my little unorthodox life shattered into a thousand pieces.

Grams died….and led to the unfamiliar sensation of loneliness. My sisters and I became strangers and it wasn't until a stranger _or Hobo Baggins, _came that we finally stood together.

That was before we became witches…_damn Phoebe, who is still on the floor as I claw at the things hands that are wrapped around my throat. _

Then my life was turned upside down once more, when I found out the man I believed to be my father was not. I am the product of an affair my Mum had with a man named Sam.

So it's safe to say I will forever have issues. Namely trust.

As oxygen begins to become a problem, a thought occurs. My whole life I have heard how Prue had to give up her childhood and grow up too quickly. What about me? I am ten and contemplating my last moments.

I think Prue has grown up too fast, but also think I have. It's usual for younger siblings to act a little older as they try to imitate their idolised brothers or sisters….but I've had very little choice on my part.

I do idolise Prue, Piper and Phoebe but at this moment in time I want to be ten! I want to run around the neighbourhood, terrorising the people with silly pranks Glenn would have thought of. I want to play games and pretend life is perfect.

A loud crash brings my straight back to reality and my ass to the floor.

I rub my swore neck and look up at Phoebe and then back to Sevron, finally back to my sister, who is not looking so well. I stand on shaky legs and glance at my broken lamp. _That never really did go with my room._

"Are you-you okay?" she asks, as I continue to rub my neck. My only reply was to nod, hoping she didn't want a full diagnoses.

I flinched slightly when she pulled me into a huge hug.

"Prue-Piper-" Phoebe finally states and grabs my hands, dragging me from the room, while I take one final glance at the comatose warlock.

"I'll orb us." I hoarsely tell her and she stops and looks at me in concern.

"Are you sure your up for that? I mean I don't…."

"I'll orb us." I argue, cutting her off.

Before she could protest any more, I feel the sudden disembodiment that happens and the rush in my stomach.

----------

"….I really don't think Paige wants to see me right now." I hear Prue say in a small and quiet voice, as I materialise with Phoebe beside me.

"Urgh, I feel like crap now." she moans next to me, placing a hand on her stomach. All I can do is smile, knowing what it feels like. Although the nasty cut on her head couldn't make her much better.

Prue and Piper spin to look at us in complete shock.

"Oh my God!" Piper screeches seeing Phoebe's injuries. She jumps up off Andy's couch and hurls herself at us. "What the hell happened?"

Prue follows quickly and I can feel her scrutinizing stare. "I'm going to kill the bastard." she finally sneers heading for the front door.

"Prue, stop!" I shout.

She turns at the sound of my voice and gazes at me, probably wondering what caused me to speak to her. However, her eyes aren't looking at my face.

Suddenly she's at my side and lifts my chin up as well as moving the top of my shirt down.

"Oh my God, Paige." she whispers, looking at the bruising I'm sure is currently tattooed around my neck.

"I'm fine." I try to state firmly but the sadness in her eyes makes my resolve begin to crumple.

"Neither of you are." Piper steps in, inspecting my neck then turning back to Phoebe. "Prue, do you know where Andy's first aid kit is?"

"Yeah, I'll just go grab it." she replies but it takes her a while to actually leave, as she gave my neck another look then kissed my forehead.

I watched her walk out the room, then felt someone tug on the top of my shirt like Prue had done. I turn to face Phoebe, who was trying to have a closer look.

"I'm so sorry." she barely says.

"Pheebs you weren't the one with your hands wrapped around my neck, so why are you apologising?" I ask, finding the pitiful stares hard to cope with.

"I'm supposed to protect you…"

"Phoebe, if you weren't there I would have died." I cut her off and notice the look of horror on Piper's face.

"You two ought to sit down." she instructs us and both me and Phoebe nod, while taking a seat.

Prue came back in at that moment carrying the first aid kit, which she handed to Piper. She inspects Phoebe's cuts, but I soon find her back at my side. I found my resolve to not forgive Prue disintegrate, although I was still mad.

"What happened then?" Piper asked concerned, dapping Phoebe's cut and ignoring the hisses coming from our sister.

"After you left, I was talking to Paige and then he just barged in and just well….tried to kill us." Phoebe answered, before flinching at Piper's touch. "Owe, Piper." she whined.

"Pheebs, I've got to clean it." Piper argued.

"How'd you get out?" Prue questioned quietly.

"He had me pinned to the wall, hence my new choker," I try to joke, but none of them found it funny. "..and Phoebe smashed him over the head with a lamp."

"He's not dead is he?" Prue asks, although I can see she would rather it be that way. "I want to kill him but we can't, he's human.."

"Actually his a warlock." I inform her and Piper.

"Grams married a warlock!" Piper practically yelled.

Prue shot her a look. "You want to try again Piper, I don't think Canada heard you."

Piper went a pinkish colour. "Sorry."

"We're alone though, aren't we?" Phoebe asked, looking around the room for Andy.

"At the moment but I'm not sure when Andy's parents could be home." Prue returned, taking a brief look out the window before turning back to us. "Well, if his a warlock, we can vanquish him once and for all."

The coldness in her voice is slightly worrying, but I knew mine would probably sound the same at this point.

"There's one problem; we vanquish him now, which I am all for…. but we go in to foster care." Piper responds.

"At least until Prue's eighteen." Phoebe supplies a little hopeful.

"There something you two should be aware of.." Prue says to me and Phoebe. "..Even when I turn eighteen, I still might not be able to be your guardian. It would be left up to the courts."

I sit and contemplate our new predicament. Live and possibly die with a warlock, which is more than likely. Or kill the bastard and whined up in a foster home. Without my sisters.

"Is anyone else really tired?" I ask out loud.

* * *

A/N: That's my part over, so thanks for reading if you made it all the way to the bottom here.

Catch you all later. :o)


	25. Chapter 25

So it's my turn again, feel like ages since last time, lol. I would like to take a moment and thank each and every one of our readers and reviewers, we love you guys…

**25. Now or never  
**

"So what are we supposed to do? Stay in hiding at Andy's house until you turn 18?" Phoebe asked and I know she was trying to be though but I could hear the fear in her voice. She was just as scared as all of us were.

"No" I replied. "I just need to make sure you all know what's on stake here."

"Yeah like our lives" Paige mumbled from her position on the couch. Piper who was sitting next to her slid her arm around her baby sister, trying to be the strong one but I knew she too doubted.

I honestly didn't know what to do or say. Part of me wanted to run and hide and part of me wanted to rush over to the manor and just kill that bastard. Both sides trying to convince me to follow their advice which resulted in me just standing there, in the middle of Andy's living room.

The sound of the door opening and closing woke me up form my thoughts though and I spun around only to see Andy, Leo and Andy's parents standing in the hallway.

"Prue!" Ellen Trudeau said happily but her face fell a bit as she noticed my sisters as well. I bet we looked like a very sorry bunch.

"We tried to stop them" Andy said as he too entered the room with Leo soon behind.

"What are you all doing here?" Ellen asked as he eyes landed on Phoebe whose head was bandaged over her cut to Paige who was tiredly leaning on Piper, the marks on her neck slightly visible. "What happened to you?"

"I walked into a wall" Phoebe said with a little too much sarcasm in her voice.

"A very dirty, evil, hobo wall" Paige muttered under her breath without even looking up. She kept her eyes on her hands that were mixed with Piper's in her lap.

"Prue" Andy dragged me with him into the hallway away from the others. "What's going on here?"

"He attacked Paige and Phoebe at the house" I said and avoided his eyes.

"You have to do something about this" Andy said and lifted my chin so that my eyes met his. "You have to call the police."  
"I am doing something" I replied sternly.

He didn't even seem to notice that I wasn't even mentioning the police. He just sighed and pulled me close in a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder, trying to avoid the thought that this might be the last time I see him. If Sevron killed me then this could be the last time I ever got to feel his arms around me, the last time he would stroke my hair… his head lowered closer towards min and our lips met…the last time that we kissed?

I wished I didn't have to do this, I wished that I wasn't a witch, that Sevron had never come to us, that grams had never died…that mum had never died…

"Prue" I slowly turned and saw Phoebe and Paige standing in the hallway. "We have to do this" Phoebe said with a weak smile.

"Okay" I let go of Andy's hand that was laced with mine…somehow it almost felt as if I was letting go of the on thing that kept me up right then.

"Where are you going?" Andy asked, the desperation clearly visible in his voice.

"Home…" I said. "…We're going home…"

--

"So what's the plan?" Piper asked as we together stood outside the big house that once was our home. The place where we could feel safe.

"I don't…" I began but Paige cut me off.

"I orb into the house and grab the book" she said.

I looked at her, my baby sister. She was 10 yet she was forced to grow up so fast, life sure wasn't fair.

"You're not going alone" I said.

Paige just looked at me, I know she probably felt as if I was trying to tell her what to do and she hated that.

"I just don't want you getting hurt" I said in a nicer voice. "Let me go with you and I can distract him if he's there."

"Fine" Paige held out her hand a bit uneasy towards me and without another word my sight became blurry with blur lights.

The next thing I know we are standing in Phoebe's bedroom and it felt like my inner organs had been moved around inside of me.

"I know it was in here" Paige mumbled as she dived under Phoebe's bed.

She threw out piles and piles of clothes, trash and a shoe or two before she came back out again.

"It's not here."

I looked around the room and even though it was a mess like no place other the book was so big I should have seen it. This would only mean one thing.

"He has it" I sighed.

"We should get back to the others" Paige said, I could see that she was not very eager to meet Sevron again. Not that I could blame her.

She once again orbed us back outside where Piper and Phoebe were waiting behind grams old rose bushes that right now looked like not even a miracle could bring them back to life.

"Did you get it?" Phoebe asked as soon as he orbed in.

I fell down onto the lawn and took comfort in the non-moving ground. "No it wasn't there."

"He stole our book?" Phoebe said angrily. "Oh he is so dead"

We all got up and moved up towards the house. We stood there and starred up at the large door before us.

"I guess this is it" I said, my voice shaking more then I would have wanted for it to. "It's now or never…"

"I guess never isn't really an option" Piper said quietly.

"No" I said, took a deep breath and threw my hands out making the front door fly open with a loud bang…It was now or never…I just hoped we were ready for this…


	26. Chapter 26

**_Hey again everybody, its Piper's POV again. Thanks to all our readers and a special thanks to our reviewers. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Steve Irwin, a great Australian Icon, a great man, who has sadly passed on. Steve Irwin, You will be Missed. _**

_**Ok on with the chapter. **_

_**Chapter 26…Why…How?**_

"I guess never isn't really an option" I repeated to myself again as Prue through the door open with a loud bang. I was really scared, but I couldn't let my sisters know that, well that's what I thought anyway. But then I took a quick look around, we were all scared. I looked back at the door. We took one last look at each other and stormed in. the 1st thing I saw was Sevron calmly sitting down on the couch. He stood up and suddenly flew Prue and I across the room and we hit the wall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up; it must have been a couple of hours later. I looked to check my surroundings. How had I gotten up to my bedroom? Where was Prue? Where were Phoebe and Paige? Had Sevron gotten to them? Where was Sevron? A million and one questions like this ran through my head. I knew I had to get up and find some answers but my whole body ached, I couldn't move. I heard footsteps down the hall, coming towards my bedroom. Slow footsteps, but footsteps all the same.

"Piper?" I heard Prue's voice call. She stood at my bedroom door looking like she had been asleep as long as I had.

"Prue, what's going on, are you ok? What about Paige and Phoebe?" I said.

"Well as far as how I am goes, I'm stiff and sore but I'll live. But with Phoebe and Paige, not sure, I'm just about to go downstairs and look for them. "

"I'll come with.' I attempted to get out of bed. My whole body resisted the movement. I eventually, after what seemed like eternity, sat up on the side of the bed and gave Prue an exhausted look. She helped me up and together we slowly walked down the stairs. That's when we saw them. They were lying on the floor; a million possible reasons that why they were on the floor rushed through my head. I rushed over to them, through my pain. I went to check Paige's Pulse. It was then she came to.

"What's going on?" She said looking at her surroundings.

"Paige, sweetie", Prue said, "What happened? Is Sevron gone?"

"Um….." Paige said, deep in though trying to remember what had happened, "I…I don't know. Sevron through me against that wall just after he hit you guys", she said pointing to the wall right across the room, "I don't know how I got over here."

Just then Phoebe came to; she looked at Paige next to her, now sitting up in Prue's arms, still looking a little scared. She smiled. She had a look of joy on her face. You could see she was in pain but the joy was real.

"Guys, we don't need to worry anymore, he's gone. We got him, he's gone."

It took me a while to process the information. I kept repeating it in my head.

_He's gone _

_He's gone _

_He's really gone. _

"But how", I said after a long silence, "How did we get him, we got knocked out?"

"That doesn't matter right now, we'll discuss it over dinner, when were all up for it", Phoebe said. The phone rang. It was sitting next to Prue so she answered it.

"Hello"

"Hey, it's me, Leo, could I talk to Piper?"

"Sure, one second."

"Hey Piper, its Leo", Prue whispered. I signaled for the phone. If there was one thing I needed it was to talk about what had happened. Not exactly what happened, obviously, I wasn't sure I was ready to tell that much to Leo. I knew someday he could handle it though, I love him and he loves me, and love conquers all. I picked up the receiver:

"Hello."

"Hi Piper, what's new."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night we were all sitting round the dinner table.  
"Pass the salad Paige," I asked with a smile on my face. I was glad that this was finally over and we didn't have to worry about Sevron anymore.

There were a couple of minutes of silence while we all rushed down our food like there was no tomorrow…which I was so glad there was a tomorrow for us. Finally I swallowed and stopped, long enough to ask Phoebe the question that was on all our minds.

"Hey Phoebe, how exactly did you manage to get rid of Sevron?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**ok guys hope you enjoyed this chapter…..I enjoyed writing it….thanks again to all our readers and reviewers. I know it's a little short but yea. Ok guys bye for now….de-anne**_


	27. Chapter 27

I don't know if anyone else told you all, but this is almost over. There is a sequel in planning, though, and I'm sure you'll all read it. OK, here goes:

Chapter 27 - All Over...

_**(Phoebe's POV, by Jess)**_

The last few hours haven't been the easiest. Mostly I've been worrying, worrying about what happens now. I know Prue and Piper will be thinking the same, and probably Paige too. But Prue and Piper will wait 'till we're not around, and discuss it. Discuss what to do if the stupid people, the social workers or whoever, split us up, and send us of to live with strangers. And what we're going to tell them about Sevron. Maybe they'll belive that he just took of and left.

After all, there's no way they'll believe we murdered him, is there?

Anyway, I was jerked out of my thoughts by the words I'd been waiting for.

"Hey, Phoebe, how did exactly did you manage to get rid of Sevron?" Piper asked. Finally. I've been waiting to hear that question all night. But I had to wait until they were all up to it, and I'd figured out exactly what happened. Only, it's not actually that easy. They all looked at me, and I slowly chewed the food in my mouth while I thought.

"I... I'm not really sure how it happened myself." I said finally, and launched into the best explanation I could, and found myself reliving the whole thing.

-----

Prue and Piper hit the wall loudly, slid down it and slumped onto the floor. I moved towards Paige, trying to think of a plan, any plan. But my big sisters were knocked out, and without them, I didn't know what to do. We needed them, Paige and I.

Sevron looked at me, watched me reached out for Paige. And the second before I could have reached her, he sent her flying into the wall too.

"You always were the weakest, Phoebe." He said to me. "Right from when you were a little girl, crying because Daddy had left. I almost don't want your power." Then he smirked, that evil grin I'd hated from the first time I'd seen him. "Almost." I went flying too, then, but not as hard as the others. I barely hit the wall, crouched on the floor breathlessly, my head pounding. I'd banged the same place as before and now spots were dancing in front of my eyes.

"Think of it this way." Sevron said, moving closer. Paige stirred, opened her eyes blearily. "You'll be seeing your mummy again." Sevron said patronisingly. "And dear old Grams."

_But I don't want to die, I don't want to... but I don't know how to fight it._

It was Grams voice I heard next, inside my own head, like a - a memory. The same words, over and over. _The Power Of Four. _And then I knew, I just knew how to do it.

"Paige... Prue's hand. Grab her hand." I hissed, and she started to move slowly across the floor, towards me, Piper and Prue. Sevron threw something at her, and when it hit her she rolled over, and I think I screamed. But Paige's chest was still rising and falling, and... and she had Prue's hand clasped tightly in her own. I reached for my eldest sisters over hand, gripped it tightly in my own.

"Going down together?" Sevron said, walking deliberately forward. It felt like hours were passing, and yet I knew it was only seconds. I reached for Piper's hand, trying to ignore the blood seeping from her head. As soon as this was over we could get her fixed. Piper was not going to leave us, she wasn't going to die. None of us were.

"We're not going down at all." I said, and grabbed Piper's hand too.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What...?"

"The power of four." I whispered. Grams used to tell us a story when we were younger, about a monster trying to hurt us. And she said that all we had to do was join hands and say four little words.

"The Power Of Four." I said again, as the pain in my head got stronger and the scene before me started to swim a little. "The power of four, the power of four, the power of four -"

He fixed his eyes on mine one last time, before he exploded, ever trace of him suddenly gone. "The power of four." I murmured, for no real reason. Then I felt everything go black, and Prue and Piper's hands slip away...

----

"Next thing, Prue was shaking my awake." I finished, and my sisters looked... a lot of things, actually. Surprised, confused, relieved... and thousands more emotions that I couldn't read.

"So we missed our own first vanquish." Prue stated. She looked at Paige. "Do you remember this now?" She asked worriedly. Paige nodded, and I didn't know if it was because she did, or she didn't want Prue worrying.

"How did we get upstairs?" Piper asked. She touched a hand up to her face. "And I'm not bleeding. There isn't any blood."

"I don't know... I don't know what happened." I replied. "But... there was lots of blood. Lots of it... I thought you might be..." I refused to allow myself to say the words. "I don't know." I said again.

"I might." Prue siad softly, and this time everyone looked at her. "I... When I woke up, upstairs in my bed, well... I could smell that perfume mum used to wear. And I swear... I swear I saw... I don't really know. These little lights, and they were shrinking... I don't know, maybe it was just my eyes adjusting or something."

"Or it was mum and Grams." Paige said quietly. None of us dare believe it, and yet we did.

"Who knows?" Piper agreed.

"I know how we can find out." I smiled.

"I bet it involves magic." Piper stated.

"Yep. Magic... and seeing a couple of people we never thought we would."

"The spell to summon the dead." Paige murmured, and I nodded silently.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey Everyone! How you been?

This is once again Paige's POV.

Sorry for the delay to this chap but it's here...and it's almost over. Almost!

* * *

28. Ghostly Apprehensions 

"Yep. Magic…and seeing a couple of people we never thought we would." Phoebe announces, with the same glint in her eyes that usually leads to a lot of yelling and consequently us being in trouble.

The thought however is pushed aside as I realise what she is referring to. Or rather who.

"The spell to summon the dead." the words coming from my mouth in awe, like when a five year old spots the lollipops on the shelve in the sweet shop.

However my moment of overwhelming happiness is squashed, along with the five year old who has been told lollipops are not good for their teeth.

"I…uh, don't know if we should." Prue explains in her typical manner.

Me, being the five year child who wants the lollipop, shall now scream and shout until said lollipop has been successfully placed in my mouth.

"Why not? We don't have Hobo Harry hanging around, watching our every move. I want to see _my _mum. We have the power to and I think we deserve it!"

"Paige, I just.." Prue tries to explain but I'm still not ready to give up.

"That's right you keep my father from me, you might as well keep mum too."

Prue's mouth closely abruptly and she stares at me with the same hurt expression she had last time the topic was brought up.

"Paige." Piper sighs, while she played nervously with her hands.

"Fine." I huff.

"I wanna see mum." Phoebe states, standing beside me. "…and I wanna kick Grams ass for not changing that stupid custody document."

Despite my mood, I crack a smile and I notice Piper's mouth twitch. Prue, however, has managed to suppress her urge, which only fuels my anger at her.

"I think we should just wait. Maybe clear up this mess with Sevron first, you know call the police, file a missing persons report." Prue rationalises, yet she forgets I'm not very rational.

"Okay, while you do that, I'll remember to write when some stranger comes and drags me away as soon as we mention we're alone and have no guardian."

Prue's eyes flick to me and I'm suddenly aware that fact had been plaguing her mind for sometime now, probably trying to work out how best to keep us all together.

"Seeing mum isn't going to make that go away. We will all be taken away because I'm still not of age to have custody of you." she response.

"All the more reason we should make the most of it." Phoebe replies for me, as she comes to rest her arm over my shoulder.

"Hey Prue, can I…uh, have a word?" Piper jumps in, grabbing Prue by the arm and pulling her out of ear shot from me and Phoebe.

I look round to Phoebe, then back to our two older sisters.

"What do you think they're saying?" I mumble.

"Well, Piper, being the voice of reason and all round loveliness that she is, is probably convincing Stubbornzilla to back down and give us a tiny bit of happiness in our otherwise tragic and cruel life." Phoebe surmises, still leaning heavily on me.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you had a way with words?"

"Just you, my little Paigey Waigey." she smirks.

"Shut up, I've just got Piper to stop calling me Squirt." I moan.

"Well just like Piper and dear Prudence, I have older sister advantage, so you telling me to shut up has very little effect."

I don't have chance to reply as both Piper and Prue return, the eldest looking away from either myself or Phoebe.

"Who wants to summon the dead?" Piper chirps, despite the morbid topic.

I grin and then run for the stairs, noticing Phoebe was close behind, while Piper trailed behind talking quietly with Prue.

As I hit the top floor, I stop with a halt and hear a curse from Phoebe behind me. Ignoring it, I spin round to face all three of them and notice each had a slight worried expression.

"Sevron stole the book." I state, trying to explain my hasty actions.

Phoebe runs past me and heads for her room, while me, Piper and Prue follow at a slower pace. We walk in to find random objects launched around the room, ranging from clothing, school books and the odd shoe.

One shoe at that moment, came hurtling towards my face. I closed my eyes and prepared for impact…..and the possibility of kicking Phoebe's ass.

I was suddenly pulled across the doorway and found myself stood in front of Prue, while she had her arm across my chest, having just removed me from the offending shoes path.

I glanced up to her but her eyes were focused on Phoebe, who continued her search.

"Pheebs, it's not in here." she shouted to get our sister's attention, although I'm also aware she has yet to let go off me.

"It has to be." came Phoebe's voice as her head popped up from behind her bed.

"Phoebe, I don't think it is." Piper added.

"But…" I see the utter devastation in her eyes and I finally think we made a mistake with the whole _granddad _killing. We were given our powers to protect and we have quite possibly just handed over the most powerful item we have to evil.

"Pheebs, where did you find the book last time?" Piper asks.

Phoebe walks over to us, catching sight of the shoe that was just behind me and Prue, a sheepish look flashing her features as she realised the implications of that one shoe.

"The attic." she replies.

Piper turned and walked down the hallway. Prue let go off me and began to follow, while Phoebe and I hurried to catch up.

"Pipe, where you going?" Prue questions.

"To the attic. If Phoebe found the book up there, there should be more…magical items, we can use hopefully." Piper responded over her shoulder, before marching up the attic stairs.

"Piper, we are new to this and the ingredients…or whatever they are up there are going to be of no use, especially when we have no clue as to what they are." Prue replies, while we all make our way up the stairs we had been forbidden from using not so long ago.

Piper reaches the top and turns the handle, finally stopping to face the rest of us. "It's worth a look." she states before walking into the room.

----------

All four of us stand in the doorway and glance around the room. Finally my eyes land on the book stand near the centre of the room and I know instantly that Phoebe's have also been directed to that particular site, as a squeal of joy vibrates along the walls.

"Piper, you're a genius!"

I laugh out loud and look to Piper, who is blushing at the compliment. Prue smiles and slugs her arm around Piper's shoulder, before joining Phoebe at the book.

Soon orders are given as Phoebe directs us to the necessary array of items needed. We did have some problems dissevering which items were which but eventually we got there.

Now we are stood gathered in front of the book, while Phoebe reads the spell in her most confident voice, while I stand and tremble with every syllable spoken. A comforting hand is placed on my shoulder and once again I look up to find it belonging to Prue. However she automatically turned her attention to the circle of candles with a small amount of fear in her eyes.

My mouth fell open as slowly gold orbs and a swirling of bright light appear in the centre of the candles. One by one they clustered together forming into a non-corporal form.

"Grams." Piper beamed, seeing our grandmother stood before us.

Grams smiled to us and raised her hands at her sides, while giving us a small smirk, having must have sensed our slight disappointment.

"Not who you were expecting?" she mused.

"Honestly." I mumble but don't feel the need to finish my sentence as Grams smiles sympathetically at my comment.

"It's good to see you girls."

"It's good to see you too, Grams." Prue replies, although I detect the same amount of disappointment from her as there was from me.

"I would offer a hug but your kinda…see-through." Phoebe added, causing us to snuffle a laugh.

Prue folded her arms over her chest and rested her weight all one leg, staring at Grams challengingly. "…which means we are unable to kick your butt."

"Excuse me?" Grams eyes go wide at the words.

"Do you not watch us from Up There? Grams." Piper questioned.

"Of course but why does that constitute as a reason to kick my butt?"

"Grams, it's more to do with the hobo you left as our legal guardian. A certain Sevron." I add, watching the sheepish frown appear on my grandmother's face.

"I had planned to change that, you know. It's just, well, death never really chooses the best moments."

"Grams, you had years to have that document altered." Prue reprimands, which is a strange roll reversal for me. "Plus it would have been a damn sight easier, had you explained the whole witch thing."

Grams points a finger in Prue's direction as a warning. "Language, Prudence."

I suppress a laugh as Prue mumbles an apology.

"I'm sorry girls, I never meant for any of this to happen. I would have preferred not to be dead for a start." Grams replied, with a short grin.

"We would have preferred that too." Piper replies, not as humorous as Grams' comment though.

"Grams, do you know how the book got up here?" Phoebe asks.

"Me." Grams beamed. "I maybe dead but that doesn't mean I can't help my girls."

"You mean, Sevron never stole the book?" Piper questioned, earning a shrug from Grams as well as an innocent smile.

_Okay, I need to ask. I mean we all could be separated and I may never have a chance to find out again….so, yeah I need to ask. Right?_

"Who's Sam?"

_There I said it, even if the silence is rather creepy right now._

"Oh Paige." she sighs in response and I feel Prue's hand on my shoulder again, squeezing in reassurance.

Grams moved out of the candles and suddenly became solid, as if she was living. Gasps left each of our mouths as we watched. No ghostly apprehension, no swirling lights. Just Grams.

She pulls me into a hug, _which is completely strange by the way. I mean she's dead._

"I'm sorry you found out the way you did." she whispers.

"Me too." A voice floods into the room, followed by a form of a woman I can only recognise from photographs.

"Mum." Prue whispers.

* * *

There you go.

I believe this story has like one more chap to go and then it's done...well until the sequel.

We would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and read the fic. It means alot to have all of your support.

I hope you enjoyed anyway...it's been fun!


	29. Chapter 29

Here it is, the last chapter. For the first time you have all four writers working on one chapter...

* * *

**29. Torn away**

Paige's P.O.V

Why do you never really appreciate what you have until it's gone?

Simple answer. There isn't one.

You grow accustom to the people and objects, and never believe it would be possible for them to just disappear.

----------

The screech of tape being pulled over the box stood in front of me sends a shiver up my spine. _Has it really came to this?_

I glance around my once comfortable and slightly overbearing room and shudder at the sight. Boxes dotted around and not a shred of hope left.

It had happened so quickly; seeing mum, the police, social workers. The arguing and yelling between adult and child. Has it really been a matter of days since Sevron's '_disappearance'?_

A knock on my open door, makes me spin in a moment of fear.

"You okay? Paige." Piper smiles softly.

Sighing, I turn back to my task, once again pulling the tape over the last box, which contains the life I once had.

"Piper, we won't be separated for long, right? I kinda need you three."

Piper moves across the room and perches on the edge of my bed, tugging a piece of hair behind my ear. "We need you too, Missy Paige. This will all work out, I promise."

"Me too." Phoebe adds, as she bounds through the door. "I hate these stupid social workers. I mean what are they trying to achieve. I swear if they were demons…"

"…you would politely ask them to leave." Piper quips.

"Like that would ever work." I mutter with a roll of my eyes.

"You can't knock it until you try it." she responds.

"Hey Piper!" Prue calls from further down the house.

Piper jumps up, patting my head as she went past. I watch her go, trying to smile despite the situation.

"Paige, you'll always have us. We're sisters and we're Charmed. You can't leave us and we can't leave you, otherwise destiny might have a few problems with the whole cosmic balance thing." Phoebe's melancholy voice was barely present in her new resolve.

"What are you planning?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

She looks confused, while she fiddles with the tape I had been using. "Why do you say that?"

"Your too optimistic even for you." I explain.

She gives me a lope sided grin as she stands and pats my head like Piper had moments ago.

"Everything will work out." she states leaving me alone in my room…to hope.

----------

It had been silent since my sisters left and I found myself doing a final glance of my room, taking in how big and empty it had now become.

"I think this is the cleanest I've every seen your room."

I turn to face the doorway, where Prue is leaning against the jamb, her arms casually wrapped around her.

"It was never as bad as Pheebs." I smile.

She nods in agreement. "That is true."

Silence fills the air, both of us not really certain how we should act. On one side we we're finally free of Sevron but on the other it had cost us greatly.

"Are you ready?" Prue asks finally.

"Do we have to go?" I counter, trying my best puppy dog face.

"Yeah we do." she answers very quietly.

I grab hold of the bag beside me and the smaller one placed on my bed. "Then I guess I am." I mumble going to the door.

Prue stops me and lowers herself to my height. "We'll be back Paige, I promise."

All I can do is nod as I move past her wander down the stairs, glancing at the pictures I had only now began to look at. I found Piper and Phoebe in the living room, silence evidence of their mood.

Prue followed shortly and smiled softly to us all. The doorbell rung and I watched as she glanced at the clock then to Piper.

"Aren't they early?"

Piper shrugs as she stands up. "Maybe they need us to sign something."

Each of us walked to the front door, dreading who would be on the other side. Prue opened the door and placed a fake smile on her face.

"Hi. How can I help?" she greets the woman standing before us. _I don't like this!_

"My name is Gabrielle, I'm here to collect Paige."

"No!" I yell, moving away from the door.

"Aren't you supposed to be here at six?" Prue questions the social worker, who flashes her badge as if it's meant to silence us.

"No, we have the authority to take custody of Paige and we have been able to find a placement for her with a family, who will be wanting to meet her."

"I have a family!" I yell again.

"You can't take her now." Phoebe states bringing her arm around my shoulder.

"We can and we will." with her words, the woman grabs hold of my arm and my bags, while pulling me towards the door.

"Hey, let go of her." Prue shouts, stepping up to Gabrielle.

The woman glares at Prue, making me want to kick her in the shin. "Don't cause a fuss Miss Halliwell or this shall go against you later."

"Don't threaten us!" Piper jumps in, while Prue holds her hand over her arm to calm her.

I feel Gabrielle pull me further away, causing panic to set in. "Prue, please…Prue, don't let her take me. I don't wanna go."

"Paige." Phoebe calls, tears running down her face as I feel them doing the same on my face.

"Prue, I'll be good. I'll clean my room. I won't do stupid things with Glenn. Please, Prue." I call, watching a haunting expression cover my sisters faces.

* * *

Phoebe's POV:

I was still crying as the door closed behind them, gripping the wall to stop myself for crashing to the floor. Prue was staring at the door as though she didn't believe it was really happening, and Piper was leaning against the wall, shock on her face. I hadn't really believed it would happen, I thought something would stop it, anything.

I'd let Paige think I had some kind of plan, but the truth was I was just hoping magic would fix this for us. But I guess not, I guess we're on our own for this.

Prue had finally snapped into life, pacing the floor and muttering that they couldn't do this to us. Piper wrapped her arms around her, and Prue laid her head on her shoulders. Piper raised an arm to me, inviting me to join the hug, but I turned away. Not without Paige, it wouldn't be right, there'd just be a gap, an empty space...

I wandered up to my room, but without any of my stuff in there it didn't feel like my room any more. I knew that the house would be "frozen" with the rest of Grams assets until Prue is old enough to own them, but I don't really understand what that means. Prue and Piper sat me and Paige down and told told us what was going to happen, and that we'd be split up... I remember how me and Paige started shouting, but there was nothing we could do about it.

The house didn't feel the same. It hadn't ever since Grams had died, and now with the empty rooms and no shoes littering the hallway it didn't feel like home. I wandered up the stairs to the attic but the door was locked... Prue had the key, but I didn't know what she'd done with the book. Didn't ask. Finally, I wandered back downstairs.

About half-an-hour after Paige had been taken, there was another knock at the door. I froze in terror, Piper and Prue looked at each.

"Don't answer it." I begged. "They'll go away, and we could get Paige - we could use magic and get her put and run away -" I didn't believe a word of what I was saying, but I had to say something. Anything...

But Prue was already walking to the door, and Piper was pulling me along. I was shaking, I was actually shaking, and I think I was more scared now than that night when we vanquished Sevron. Prue swung the door open, and I knew she was sending the woman evil looks.

"Hi, Prue, right?"

"And you are?" Prue replied.

"Heather. I know this is a difficult time for you girl, losing your grandmother, then your grandfather -"

"He's not our grandfather." I splutterted, and recieved a strange look. But he wasn't, I just want to forget about him, that he ever existed.

"I'm sorry for your loss, and I don't want to make this any harder for you... Phoebe, you need to come with me."

"No - no -" I whispered, gripping at Piper's arm.

"Phoebe, come on honey, I promise it will all be OK. You'll love this family, they've fostered before and we've always had great feedback-" Heather took my hand, pulling me gently but firmly away. I pulled, but Piper had let go of me, and I couldn't stop myself, I was walking...

"Prue - Prue, don't let them do this - stop them -"

"I can't Phoebe, I can't." She said shakily.

"Grams - mum - someone, stop this, stop them -" I shouted, but nothing happened. Heather tugged my arm again.

"Don't hurt her!" Piper cried out, and I saw tears on her face too. Our family had been ripped apart too many times, and now they were destorying what was left of it, of us.

"Promise me, promise me you'll fix this as soon as you can." I sobbed. Heather was gently leading me out of the door. "Please, don't make me go." I begged her, but she just gave me a sympathetic look.

"Say goodbye now, come on." She told me.

"Prue..." I whispered, and the worst thing was I knew she couldn't do anything to stop it. I knew she felt completly helpless, and I was making it worse by begging her.

"I'm sorry..." She murmured, and for the first time I saw defeat in her eyes. She'd given up. Prue had given up... It was like a dark cloud had passed over me - she was the only person left I could depend on, and now I didn't know that I could...

I turned away, put my head down and cried as Heather lead mw towards a car. I climbed into the back-seat wordlessly, took one last look back at the house, the open door and the tired faces of my sisters. For the first time in my whole life I was alone, no sisters, no anyone. And it scared the hell out of me.

Only when I turned back to face forwards did I realise. She never promised me.

* * *

Piper's POV 

I closed the door and followed Prue into the kitchen, to make a coffee. The kitchen had always seemed such a calming peaceful place, the smells the kitchen had, they felt like home. but now all it felt like was another cold room in a strange house, nothing in the cubourds, the fridge, all empty, i guess thats how i feel, empty. But i don't feel empty because of the fridge or the smell of the kitchen. I feel empty because two strangers took my two baby sisters away. Two strangers took Phoebe and Paige away to live in homes, no, houses not homes away from me, away from me and Prue, away from each other.

Prue handed me a cup of coffee and i placed it down on the counter. She looked at me with a look of sorry.

"Prue, it's not your fault, you couldn't stop this, you know when you turn eighteen this is all going to be fixed, you will get custody of us and it will all be ok."

I wasn't sure weather i was trying to convince her or myself that it was all going to be ok. Fine, i know who i was trying to convince, me. I didn't believe that it was all going to be ok. I didn't believe it was all going to be ok. I mean sure it could work out but what if it doesn't? What do i do then? What do my sister's do then? i hadn't realised it then but i had started to cry. Prue walked over and put her arms around me. I rested my head on her shoulder and i felt the strong willed front, i had been showing since the bad news dawned on me, crumble into a heap as i cried.

I must have stood there, in Prue's arms for about fifteen minutes. I was crying, she was crying, we both felt miserable, but there was nothing we could do. i would have stayed in the comfort of my sisters arms, the comfort of family, for much longer, but the doorbell rang. i knew it was for me because Prue wasn't going to leave until later, well thats what was planned anyway. i grabbed the rest of my stuff, the stuff i had to carry, the stuff that wasn't being, or had already been taken to my new house, the Morgans. they seem nice but there not my family. They already have two kids, a fifteen year old boy and a twenty year old daughter.

I walked to the door and opened it. A dark haired bony woman stood in the door.

"I'm here for Piper."

"Sure, thats me, give me a moment."

"Better be a quick moment, the Morgans are waiting."

I turned around and my older sister ran into my arms. i dropped my bag and hugged her.

"Prue, i'll call you when i get there and i'll see you next week at the coffee place."

"You had better call me, i'll miss you Piper."

The other things we wanted to say, words could not. We were sisters, and nothing could break that apart.

I slipped out the door and Prue followed. We both walked next to the stone cold woman to the car. I placed my bag in the boot of the car, gave Prue one last hug and got into the car, winding the window down.

"Goodbye..i mean see you later Prue." i said as we drove off. I waved to Prue watching her get smaller and smaller, not stopping waving until i was sure i couldn't see her anymore. i then turned around, wondering how it was all gonna turn out.

* * *

Prue's POV 

Empty – alone

A house that used to be filled with furniture, carpets even those ridiculous paintings grams seemed to love so much…now all those things were left but without my sisters they looked dark. Like only the skeleton was left of what once was a home.

How had we ended up here? We used to be okay and now…the floor had been pulled away from underneath our feet.

The upstairs hallway was lit up from the window, all the dust becoming visible, flying around my face. As I looked into Piper's room I felt like my heart sunk, I kept seeing all the times I had been there. When we were kids and played dress up in her closet. I continued to Phoebe's room – just as empty as Piper's and probably the cleanest I had ever seen it. Even Paige's room was dead and quiet, no music blaring, no stuffed animals that she used to have spread over that room as a kid.

As I walked down the stairs I felt tears threaten to break out but I held them in. I was the adult in this, I couldn't cry. If I fell apart then who would save them…?

So now I sat there on the bottom stairs, before me on the floor stood one suitcase and a backpack – my life packed up. So now I was waiting, all I could do was waiting. I had seen them come and take my sisters away and I knew I was next. I also knew that they expected for me to fight for them, to protect them and keep them safe. I don't know why but it felt as if I was sick of fighting. I was sick of being the responsible one…

When the doorbell rang I jumped up. Not sure if it was from excitement or nervousness…probably both. I never made it to the door before she walked in. The blond hair tied back tightly and her clothes perfect – just like you'd think a social worker would look like.

"Are you Prudence?" she asked and looked around the house, I could swear she looked at it as if it was a dump.

"Yeah" I nodded and walked over to my bags.

"Okay lets go" she grabbed my suitcase and walked out the door, not so much as a smile my way.

I threw my backpack over my shoulder and followed her even though that small voice inside my head screamed for me to stay – to fight – at least scream…but I didn't.

The hot air hit me the second I stepped outside, my social worker was already down at her car when I turned to face the manor. The place that had been my house for seventeen years.

My hands began to shake as I fished up the keys from my pocket. I looked at the door, squinted my eyes and the door shut itself. I locked it – well knowing it would be months before I would get to unlock it.

I turned around and moved down the steps to the car. I opened the car door and threw my bag into the backseat and stepped inside.

As the car pulled out from the driveway I sent one last look at the house and without warning one small tear slid down my face…

"Goodbye house…" I whispered quietly. "Goodbye grams…goodbye mum…I will come back – we will come back…this is far from over…"

--

And this ladies and gentlemen marks the end of the secrets of the Halliwell sisterhood. We four writers would like to thank you all and we do hope you will come with us to the sequel which should be up shortly.


	30. Sequel

Okay guys, sequel is up! Great news I know - Its called; The struggles of the Halliwell sisterhood...what are you waiting for - go check it out!


End file.
